L'amore Per La Tempesta
by ReiMori
Summary: A transfer student appears in Namimori from Italy. She appears to be the ordinary girl from next door, but Gianna Russo is way more than that. What secrets is she hiding and why is she in Namimori to begin with? 59xOC and one-sided 5927
1. The New Kid

**dreamgirl: Okay, so I've had this awesome plot bunny harassing me for more than a month and I finally embraced it and posted this first chapter! I had my friend help me expand on this idea, so thanks a million Michael!**

**warning: Obscene language and violence. That's basically it for this chapter. Though, the rating _will_ go up later on.**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I wish I did, but I don't. Akira Amano does. Though, I DO own Gianna. She is my lovely character. ^_^**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Remember what you have to do, if you don't fulfill your end of the contract—"

"Yeah, I know! I won't fail you. This is something I _have_ to do, so I won't screw it up."

"Good. Now, let's go over the details one more time. First, you're going to…"

* * *

It was another regular morning in Namimori. The birds chirped, the children laughed, and Reborn was still kicking Tsuna's ass to get up for school.

"Wake up, No-Good Tsuna!" Reborn shouted as he kicked the Vongola Tenth in the stomach with his little foot.

The teen boy woke up with a yelp, "Itai! Did you really have to do that, Reborn?"

"Of course, if I didn't, you'd still be sleeping and you'd miss school." The infant simply put.

"I would've gotten up! I have enough time anyway." Tsuna said without a care.

"Who told you that? There's only ten minutes before school starts." The arcobaleno said taking out a clock to show his student the time.

"Ehhhhh? Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Now I'm going to be late!" Tsuna rushed out of bed and didn't even bother taking a shower before taking off his pajamas and putting on his uniform.

"That's your responsibility. Not mine."

The teen paused to look at his tutor, "Are you serious?"

Reborn changed Leon into a gun and threatened to shoot Tsuna if he was late to school. He didn't need telling twice, the brown-haired boy was running down the stairs before Reborn even finished his sentence.

On his way out, Tsuna's mom called out to him, "Oh, Tsu-kun, before you go I have to tell you—"

"Sorry mom, I gotta go, I'll be late! Bye!" The Decimo waved as he ran out the door and towards his middle school.

* * *

Tsuna arrived at the school seconds before it started and had enough time to get to homeroom. As soon as he was able to sit in his seat, the late bell rang and the teacher walked into the room.

_'Just in time,' _the Japanese teenager thought.

Of course, like always, Gokudera strolled in a few minutes later and was scolded by the teacher. He shrugged it off and plopped down into his seat. Already not paying attention.

After the teacher gathered his thoughts and calmed down from yelling at the Italian boy, he made an announcement. "Class, today we have an important student joining us. She came all the way from Italy so I hope you help her feel warm and welcome." Tsuna froze at the mention of Italy, the source of all his troubles. The teacher turned towards the door, "You may come in now."

The classroom door slid open and a girl walked in. She stood in front of the class. The girl crossed her arms behind her back and smiled very innocently. "Good Morning, my name is Gianna Russo." She bent down, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Tsuna was surprised. He looked at her and grasped every detail of hers. Gianna had jet-black hair, olive skin and garnet-red eyes. All together, she wasn't a half-bad looking girl. She actually looked…beautiful. Besides his reaction, the other students stared in awe. The boys whistled while the girls hissed in envy. Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera couldn't have been more apathetic.

The teacher spoke up once again, "Now, class, settle down. Since she is new here, I would like to assign a buddy to show her around. Anyone interested?" Again, most of the boys had their hands raised as if they were reaching for the sky. A familiar silver-haired guardian snorted in disbelief. The teacher caught this, "Actually, on second thought, I will choose who will carry out this duty. Hayato Gokudera, you will be Gianna's escort from this day on."

The Italian teen looked up at his, in his opinion, senile teacher with a disgusted look, "What?"

"You heard me, you shall be Ms. Russo's buddy and show her around."

"Tch. Girl's are too much of a hassle. Why don't you have someone else do it?"

The teacher's voice became harsher, "You will do as I say or you will fail this class. Have I made myself clear?"

Gokudera pouted, sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Whatever."

The teacher proceeded to seat Gianna next to the Storm Guardian's seat and continued the lesson for the day. When the bell rang for lunchtime, everyone scurried out of their seats and went to have lunch wherever they usually did. Of course, Gianna was suddenly surrounded by guys who apparently wanted to "study" with her. Gokudera didn't even bother waiting for her. As he saw the Tenth leave with Yamamoto to go eat lunch at their usual place, he hurried after them. The Italian girl took note of this and excused herself to go follow her "buddy".

"W-wait for me!" Gianna called after Gokudera.

The Vongola guardian looked over his shoulder, "Why should I?"

"Because you're my…my buddy!" The girl shyly said.

"Call my name and maybe." Gokudera snorted, "You _do_ know my name, right?" Gianna stayed quiet. "Then you can find your own way around. I have somewhere to be." He kept walking and finally made it onto the roof. He sat down and began chatting with his boss and a certain jock. Not much longer after that, the door to the roof opened and a worn out Gianna appeared. "What do _you_ want?" Gokudera hissed.

"I…I had to find you. You're my buddy." She said out of breath as if had just ran, which she probably did to catch up with Gokudera's ninja-like skills.

"No, go away. I only serve Juudaime, so I have no obligation to stand by you." Gianna looked like she was about to cry at the Hurricane Bomb's hurtful words.

Tsuna looked sympathetic, "Don't listen to him. You can stay here and eat with us. Come and sit, Gianna."

The Italian girl did as she was told and quietly sat at Gokudera's side. Tsuna served her a rice ball and part of his own bento. The three chatted as usual and Gianna just stayed quiet. Until later she tugged on Gokudera's sleeve and asked, "Um, sorry to interrupt, but what is your name?"

He didn't answer, so the Tenth did it for him. "His name is Hayato Gokudera."

Gianna perked up and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Gokkun!"

Gokudera blushed and raged, "Who said you could call me that? It's Go-ku-de-ra, not 'Gokkun'!"

The tan girl smirked and he swore he saw an evil gleam in her eyes, "Ha-ha, nope! Since you were so mean to me you're Gokkun!"

Yamamoto had to literally hold the Storm Guardian back from attacking the new girl. Besides that, the rest of their lunch period went pretty good. Well, that was before _it_ happened.

First, it started off with a blast that sent all four teens flying across the roof. Second, two moderately built men popped out of no where with weapons in hand and made their way to attack Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly recovered and prepared their weapons to fight the oncoming enemies. It was an even battle, two against two. The Vongola guardians seemed to be winning, but then one of the assassins pulled out a tranquilizer and shot Yamamoto with it. It took effect almost immediately. Within seconds, the Rain guardian was out cold. Gokudera became a bit more panicked but instead of losing his wits, his fighting skills became better as he took on both hit men. Unfortunately, one got him from behind and hilted him with a gun. Tsuna was backed against the fence, pretty much helpless since he had forgotten his Hyper Dying Will Pills that morning and Reborn was no where to be found. Gokudera lied on the ground; immobile because one of the assassins sat on him to make sure he didn't move. He was rendered useless to his boss. He had failed him.

Or so the Storm Guardian thought before a strong wind came about and forced everyone's eyes closed. When they opened them up again, a girl with mussed up hair and a torn uniform appeared in front of Tsuna, shielding him from the attackers.

"Ooh, little girly-girl's going to protect the Vongola boss? How pathetic." One spat.

"What, she's going to scratch us to death?" The other one teased.

The girl kept a determined face on.

_'Is that…that girl?' _Gokudera thought.

"I won't let you touch him", she said.

_'Yep, it is,' _the silver-haired teen thought again. _'What the hell is she doing?'_

Sooner rather than later, Gianna opened a box with her ring and a pair of indigo fans appeared. That's when Tsuna, as well as Gokudera, realized that she also had black boots on. And not just any regular pair of boots, these had a flame design on them and had heels.

"Dude, did you see that?" The assassin sitting on top of Gokudera said.

"Y-yeah, I did. What the hell was that?"

"Dunno, but this makes everything a whole lot interesting. What do ya say we kick the kid's ass and take the girl back with us? She's exactly my type."

The other laughed, "Only if you let me have a go at her." Both men laughed.

Gianna cringed in disgust, "You fucking disgusting pigs make me sick!"

The assassins gaped in surprise, "That's quite a mouth you got there, girly. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

The ebony-haired girl smirked, "I hope you're ready to have your asses whooped."

"We'll see about that." The man said as he threw himself at Gianna. Flames suddenly emitted from the Italian girl's fans and her boots. She leaped out of the way and disappeared into the sky. "Where'd she go?" The man asked in confusion.

A voice came behind him, "You shouldn't be distracted. That's how people die."

The assassin turned around but she was no longer there. Suddenly, a sound came from far away and quickly closed in on him. By the time he realized it, the object had flown right by his cheek and made a gash. "What the fuck was _that_?"

"Oh, you like my fans? They're especially made with titanium blades and can easily multiply by the power of the Mist." Gianna partially bragged.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, really. It won't matter since you're going to die, anyway. Any last words?" The red-eyed girl said as she walked closer to the man with a fan in hand.

"Shit, this chick is crazy!" The other hit man said, still seated upon Gokudera.

Gianna turned to look at him, remembering that he was pinning down the Tenth's right-hand man. She flung her fan at the man's chest and it sent him flying off the roof. As soon as she did, the remaining assassin realized that she was unarmed and tried his best to attack her. She could've easily summoned another pair of fans, but she wanted to have her fun. The black-haired girl jumped and twirled in the air before striking down hard onto the man's chest with her, literally, flaming red boots. He was pushed back, hard, against a wall and collapsed.

She was about to finish him off when a voice called out to her, "No, don't!" The Italian girl faced Tsuna, clearly having forgotten about him in the midst of her battle. "Don't kill him!" Gianna didn't ask why, she pretty much knew the answer to that question. So, she did the only thing she could. She backed down.

Gokudera, still having been on the floor due to the severe headache he had, looked up at Gianna. "Who the fuck _are_ you?"

* * *

**dreamgirl: So how do you like my new story? The first chapter might seem like it sucks, but I swear the plot is solid and the rest will be awesome! So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Glistening Wind Gianna

**dreamgirl: I'd like to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I'm totally happy! ^_^ So here I present you with Capitolo Due!**

**warnings: I should rate this M for Gokudera and Gianna's potty mouths -_-**

**disclaimer: Akira Amano owns EVERYTHING. Sadly, I don't**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Currently, the Vongola Tenth and his two guardians were walking home (actually, they were ditching) with Gianna since none of them were in any shape to continue school. No one had said a word about what happened, and of course Yamamoto was naïve as always. In the end, Gokudera couldn't stand it anymore.

"You gonna start talking, bitch?" The silver-haired teen said as he took out his dynamite.

Gianna materialized fans from the box she opened with her ring; "I can kick your ass any day, bomb boy."

Tsuna intervened, "No one is fighting anyone." He looked at the Italian girl, "So, can you tell us the reason why you're here?"

Gianna put her weapons away and smiled, "Anything for you, Juudaime!"

"Oh no, not you too!" The Tenth sighed, "You can just call me 'Tsuna'."

"Okay, Tsuna." The group kept on walking in silence.

A vein in Hayato's head popped, "Then say it, you dirty whore!" Tsuna held back Gokudera's arms and tried to calm him down.

"Fine, then I'll say it. Actually, I'm—oomph!" The Italian girl yelped as a familiar infant jumped on her head and prevented her from speaking.

"She is Gianna Russo from the Russo family; more commonly know as "Glistening Wind" Gianna. She's one of the youngest hit-men in the mafia realm." Reborn said.

"Reborn! Where have you been? I was almost killed!" Tsuna called out.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I was watching from afar, but I had my suspicions about Gianna; she seemed familiar. So, I left it to her to protect you to see if I was correct about her identity." Everyone's mouth was agape. The arcobaleno turned to talk to Gianna, "It is a pleasure to meet you again, young Gianna."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine, Reborn-san." The girl flushed.

The infant turned back to Tsuna, "You better treat her nicely, Tsuna. She trained under your father for a while and still does every now and then."

"Hiiiiiiii?" Came the famous high-pitched response from the brown-haired teen.

"Anyway, why don't you tell them a little about yourself, Gianna?" Reborn suggested.

The ebony-haired girl nodded, "Um, well, I don't know where to start. I guess it all started when I was born…"

Gokudera was infuriated, "What kind of introduction is _that_?"

"Heh heh, just kidding! Honestly, I'm the only daughter of Giorgio and Ana Russo. I'm thirteen-years-old, I like dancing; especially ballet, and I even studied kabuki. Hence, the dancing boots and the fans!" The tan girl grinned like an idiot while telling them her whole "profile". Tsuna looked confused but smiled, Yamamoto slapped Gianna on the back and Gokudera stuffed a cigarette in his mouth to help him calm down and not kill the poor girl.

After a few seconds, it finally dawned on the Storm Guardian, "Wait, you're _thirteen_?" Gianna nodded. "Then why the fuck are you in our _class_?"

The female hit man folded her arms, "You'd be surprised what the mafia can do. You should know that better than anyone, Gokkun."

The cigarette between the Hurricane Bomb's teeth snapped. Tsuna put a hand on Hayato's shoulder. The Italian teen sighed, "I'm sorry, Juudaime, but I think I'll head home." Gokudera turned to head in another direction, "See you later."

Gianna grimaced, "What the hell is _his_ problem?"

Yamamoto spoke up, "Gokudera is…Gokudera. Don't hold it against him."

The tan girl huffed, "I just met him; I doubt I ever did something to piss him off!"

Takeshi and Tsuna looked at each other with an incredulous look. The Rain Guardian looked at his watch, "School's not out for yet for another hour. What do you guys say we stop by my house and eat something?"

Gianna seemed confused so the Sky Boss told her, "Yamamoto's dad owns a sushi place."

The Italian girl smiled, "Awesome! Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"So, you're part of this mafia role-playing game too, Gianna-chan?" Yamamoto asked as he stuffed a piece of sushi into his mouth.

Tsuna nearly choked on his food and Gianna seemed totally lost. "Huh?"

The brown-haired boy leaned over and whispered into the girl's ear, "Yamamoto doesn't exactly believe that the Vongola is a real mafia family."

"Ohhh, okay, gotcha!" Gianna whispered back. She turned towards the Rain Guardian, "Um, yeah, I am."

Takeshi grinned stupidly, "That's great! Oh, by the way, what happened to those guys?"

Gianna looked at Tsuna as if she was looking for an answer. "Eto, Gianna beat them up a bit," The Tenth lied. The truth was that she probably killed the one who fell off the roof because of exactly that.

Yamamoto seemed surprised. The other two teens couldn't understand his surprise since the Russo girl's uniform pretty much told her story. They all continued eating for a while until Tsuna glanced at the clock on the wall.

"School should be done by now, so I'm going to head back home. Thanks a lot, Yamamoto."

Takeshi smiled, "Sure, Tsuna. Ja ne!"

Tsuna said his goodbyes and exited the restaurant; Gianna followed him out.

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" The brown-haired asked.

"I'm following you, of course!"

"Why?" Tsuna's question was never answered.

Once they got to Tsuna's house, his mom was there to greet them.

"I'm home," The Tenth said. "Mom, this is Gian—"

Nana was shocked, "Gianna-chan, what happened to your uniform?"

The Italian girl smiled sheepishly, "Oh, I just tripped over a bike on my way to school."

Tsuna was sure his mom wouldn't believe her,_ 'She'll never fall for th—'_

"Poor baby! I hope you're okay. I can treat any wounds you have." Nana said.

"No, it's fine. They are just small bruises, nothing huge."

Then it hit him, "Hold on, since when do you know Gianna?"

"Well, your father called me saying that the daughter of his close friend would be staying with us for a while. I _was_ going to tell you this morning but you rushed out of the house."

"_What_!"

"I'm glad you've met her already and become such great friends." Tsuna's mom said.

The teen couldn't believe the words that were coming forth from his mother's mouth. _'We haven't heard from my dad since the battle with the Varia. This is what he calls for? He sends a hit man…woman to my HOUSE?'_ The teen boy had a hard time believe that Iemitsu was actually his father due to the older man's spontaneous personality.

"Where will she be sleeping, though? We don't have any extra guestrooms."

Nana smiled humbly, "She'll stay in your room, of course!"

"Ehhhh? But then where will I sleep?"

"In your room." Tsuna's mouth dropped. Sometimes he wondered what went through his mother's head.

Gianna was surprisingly quiet after her little conversation with Nana and she _did_ maintain an innocent smile much like the one she kept at school.

The fourteen-year-old sighed but pushed no further, "I'm going up to my room now." Tsuna made his way up the stairs and was greeted with a kick to his face by Reborn. "Itai! What was that for?"

The infant shrugged, "I haven't really seen you all day."

"So you _kick_ me?"

Meanwhile, Gianna was introduced to Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo and Ipin. After that, she proceeded to grab her bags (the ones filled with clothes that were sent from Italy) and went up to Tsuna's room.

She slammed the door open and the Sky Boss screamed, "Hiiii!" He was obviously frightened by her entrance.

Gianna set her bags down and fell upon Tsuna's bed, where he was seated. "Okay, so I think I'm gonna hit the sack." The black-haired girl announced.

"It's only four!" Tsuna reasoned.

"Jetlag," was her only excuse.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Your bed, duh!"

"B-but—Ow!"

The Tenth was about to deny her that luxury when Reborn punched him in the gut, "Men in the mafia don't refuse women their wishes. You're the next Vongola Boss so suck it up."

"I don't wanna be part of the mafia!"

"Urusai!"

Tsuna ended up on the floor…in pain. That's when he realized Gianna was unbuttoning her shirt and discarded it, leaving her in her bra and skirt.

"Gah! What are you doing?" Tsuna yelled as he covered his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep so I'm changing. What's so wrong about that?" The thirteen-year-old girl said nonchalantly.

"Everything's wrong with that!" Tsuna said.

Gianna shrugged, "Whatever. Hey, can you pass me that bag next to you?"

The brown-haired boy uncovered his eyes to pass the bag to the Italian girl. Though, he forgot to cover them and when he looked at her he noticed her hot-pink bra and her light pink underwear with ballet shoes printed on them. Tsuna blushed and had a minor nosebleed. He slapped a hand over his eyes and gave the bag to her.

Gianna looked at him like he was crazy, "What is up with you?"

"Hurry up and get dressed!"

Once that feat was accomplished, Gianna got under the covers and drifted off to sleep. The Sky Boss just sat on the floor, in his room, trying to process what just happened throughout the day. _'Let me get this straight. A female hit man who trained under my father came from Italy. She's younger than me but she took out two grown men with some weird box,'_ Tsuna thought to himself, _'Where the hell did my normal life go?'_

* * *

**disclaimer: This is NOT a TsunaxOC story, so don't think that. The little moments between Gokudera and Gianna will eventually come, I just need to work on character build-up first. It's a pain in the ass, but I gotta do it so the story doesn't seemed rushed. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Say My Name! And Meeting Kyoya Hibari

**dreamgirl: First, I'd like to answer one of my anonymous readers: NoName. I don't exactly know if I'll make this M-rated. I WAS planning on doing that, but IDK. What do you readers think? Should I make this M?**

**disclaimer: Hell, if I owned KHR, 5927 (as well as D18) would be freakin' CANON! But, I don't. Hence, they're not. Akira Amano owns all. BUT Gianna Russo and Daniela Cavallone ARE mine!**

**warnings: Language and violence**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a few days after the sudden appearance of the new transfer student. Gokudera hadn't seen Gianna besides at school and he wanted to keep it that way. It was now morning and Hayato Gokudera wanted to surprise his boss by personally waking him up.

The Italian teen ran up the stairs and threw open the door, "Good morning, Juudai—What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" The silver-haired teen's good mood was ruined as he saw Gianna fixing Tsuna's bed, obviously having woken up not too long ago.

"I _live_ here, dip-shit." The thirteen-year-old girl retorted.

"_Why_ are you sleeping in Juudaime's bed? Where is he?" Gianna pointed towards a figure on the floor. Gokudera looked at it with wide eyes. "Juudaime!" He bent down and shook Tsuna's shoulder gently, "Wake up, Juudaime!"

The Vongola boss slowly opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back. "Go…Gokudera-kun? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, I just came to wake you up for school." His right-hand man grinned.

The Sky Boss bolted straight up, "Ah, school! I'm gonna be late!"

Gianna stepped into the conversation, "Relax, Tsuna, we have an hour to spare."

Gokudera glared at the girl who was currently in her underwear and then he realized what she was wearing. The Italian boy blushed, "Go put some clothes on."

The tan girl smirked, "Why? Are you getting _horny_?"

"No, I just don't wanna see all of your love-handles." The Storm Guardian lied.

The younger girl was horrified, "You _fucker_!" And then she proceeded to punch him in the face.

Hayato was thrown onto his back by the impact and held his nose. "I think you broke my nose!"

"Serves you right, asshole." Gianna said as she gathered her clothes.

The silver-haired teen pulled out his dynamite, "You wanna go, bitch?"

Gianna sighed, "Are you a moron? I have a NAME, so don't be calling me 'bitch' all the time." The girl's features suddenly turned fierce, "The next time you call me that I swear I'm gonna take those little bombs of yours and stick them up your—"

"Ahhhhh!" Tsuna yelled to cover up Gianna's words. "That's enough of that. Why don't you go take a shower, Gianna?"

The thirteen-year-old pouted at the fact that the Vongola boss interrupted her, but did as she was told. Once she was out of the room, Gokudera sighed in relief and so did Tsuna.

Unfortunately, another member of the Sawada household was woken up.

"Who dares disrupt my sleep?" Came a baby's voice.

"Oh sh—" The two teen boys said as they saw Leon turn into a machine gun.

There was Hell to pay.

* * *

"Ah, that was refreshing." Gianna said as she stepped out of the bathroom after her shower. The girl proceeded to Tsuna's room and found that the door had holes in it. She walked in. "Dude, what the hell happened here?" Gianna looked at a knocked out Tsuna and Gokudera suffered from a bloody nose and several burn marks. "Ha-ha, you got your ass kicked!"

Then came the sound of a gun cocking. The Italian girl swooped around. "You're equally as guilty. Die!"

_BOOM!_

* * *

The three teenagers arrived at school later than usual. Two hours late, to be exact.

"I cannot believe Reborn-san would do such a thing!" Gianna cried.

"I do." Tsuna said. Gokudera just stayed quiet.

As they reached the gates and walked passed them, a familiar prefect made his way over to them.

"You're late." A black-haired teen with pale skin said.

Gianna studied the student in front of her. _'Who the hell is this guy?'_

_'Kyoya Hibari: Sixteen years old, male, Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Tenth's Family; Was tutored by "Bucking Bronco" Dino Cavallone, boss of the Cavallone Family. Weapon: Tonfas.'_ Said the voice from the small speaker.

_'Ah, so his name is Kyoya? This should be interesting.'_

"Hiiii-Hibari-san! Gomenasai!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tardiness will not be tolerated by the Disciplinary Committee. I'm going to have to bite who all to death." Hibari said as he prepared his tonfas.

_'Bite us to death? Does this guy have a biting fetish? Ew, gross.'_ Gianna thought.

Gokudera stepped in front of Tsuna, "I won't let you touch Juudaime! You're supposed to be a Guardian, why are you against us?"

The prefect's eyes narrowed, "I have no interest in your little game." Hibari charged in after that and started swinging at Hayato. The Hurricane Bomb's dynamite didn't work against Hibari and he was hit in the ribs with the Cloud Guardian's tonfas.

Tsuna dug into his pocket looking for the case with his Hyper Dying Will Pills, but instead, he paused as he saw Gianna step forward and cracked her knuckles.

"I think I've been patient enough." The girl took out her box once again and opened it. "Now…let's end this." She jumped up and practically flew over Hibari's head and directed him away from her. The Italian teen crossed her arms and quickly flung one fan at Hibari, but he caught it with his hand. Her eyes widened.

Kyoya Hibari studied the fan in his hand. "Wao, this is new." He dropped the fan to the floor and crushed it with his foot. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you. So, I'm going to make this quick and—"

"What? You're going to bite me to death?" Gianna mocked.

Tsuna watched from the sidelines,_ 'What does she think she's doing? Oh no, she's seriously going to be bitten to death!'_

The head prefect showed his annoyance, and this just motivated the teen girl even more. "Well then come at…_Kyoya_."

Hibari was practically raging with fury as he ran at the girl with his tonfas in hand, prepared to break any bones as possible. As soon as the prefect was about to make contact with Gianna's side, the girl jumped and did a back flip in the air. The Cloud Guardian stared at her and she took this opportunity to make copies of her fans with the power of the Mist and suddenly there were at least twenty sharp fans pointing at Hibari.

"With a single thought these fans can come down and slice your head off. Of course, I might change my mind if you get on your knees and beg for mercy." Gianna taunted him.

The Sky boss watched in horror as he saw his new friend suddenly turn into a monster. A monster he _really_ didn't want to mess with. His right-hand man, Gokudera, was currently on _his_ knees trying to get up from the blow he suffered.

As he got up, he coughed and spit out blood. _'Kuso, that chick better kick his ass.'_

"So, what's it gonna be fetish-boy?" The thirteen-year-old said smugly.

Hibari smirked and was ready to charge at her when a female voice came crying in, "Noooo! Kyoya-san, what are you doing?"

"Dani?" **(1)** This escaped Hibari's mouth as he watched the girl in shock.

The blonde girl seemed to have been running. She took a moment to catch her breath and finally said, "Onegai shimasu, let Kyoya-san go! I don't know what he did, but please don't kill him."

Gianna looked at the girl and studied her.

_'Daniela Cavallone: Fifteen-years-old, sibling of Dino Cavallone. Weapon: N/A'_

The ebony-haired girl sighed and allowed her fans to disappear. She took out her box and all of her weapons went away. She didn't know why she did it; it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Hibari would've continued the battle now that she didn't have any weapons on her, but Daniela was there and she would give him an earful. "Dani, let's go. These herbivores are crowding." The blonde girl innocently nodded and followed the prefect as he walked away.

Gianna shrugged and made her way over to where she left Tsuna. "Hey, you okay?"

The Tenth nodded, "Yeah, but…you didn't have to do that!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause you could've been bitten to death!" Tsuna cried.

Gianna put a hand on Tsuna's head and ruffled his hair, "Nah, that'll never happen. His little girlfriend wouldn't allow it!"

The Decimo looked up and smiled. He was starting to see Gianna as the older sister he never had. Then he saw a flash of gray and quickly moved out of the way as an arm wrapped itself around Gianna's throat.

"Bitch, don't think you can touch Juudaime so casually!"

The thirteen-year-old sighed, "Your funeral."

"Huh?" Gokudera was confused until Gianna grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. She twisted his arms around his back and stepped on his shoulder blade to keep him down. "Get off of me, woman!"

"I told you I'd kick your ass if you didn't say my name. Now," The red-eyed girl bent down to whisper in the Storm Guardian's ear, "Say it. Say my name. Gi-an-na."

Hayato's mouth opened, "Suck my dick."

"If you say so." Gianna flipped him over once again so that he was on his back and she pressed her foot on his groin. "I'm going to say this one more time: Gi-an-na." Gokudera spat in her face. "I see how it is. I guess SOMEONE here doesn't appreciate his balls very much. Well, we can fix that." She lifted her foot and brought down her heel down into his crotch…hard.

"Ah, shit!" Was basically the only thing that the silver-haired teen could say.

"If you say my name now, maybe you'll be able to have kids." Said a sadistic voice.

"Gi-Gi—"

"Yes?"

"Detchiri."** (2)**

All hell broke loose.

* * *

When Tsuna and Gianna finally made it to class, it was already lunchtime.

"Hey, Tsuna, Gianna, what's up?" Yamamoto said as he approached them. "Where's Gokudera?"

The two teenagers looked at each other, "Eto…he's in the nurse's office."

"How come?" Takeshi asked.

"'Cause the douche bag couldn't such his damn trap!" The Italian girl replied.

Needless to say, the Rain Guardian, as naïve as he was, knew not to ask any further. "Well, anyway, you guys missed a whole bunch of notes. I can give them to you later if you want."

Tsuna smiled, "Thanks, Yamamoto, that'd be great."

"So, you wanna go up to the roof?"

"Sure!" Twin voices chimed in.

* * *

**At the nurse's office:**

"So why exactly are you here?" A certain perverted doctor asked.

"This crazy chick kicked me in the balls." Gokudera responded.

Doctor Shamal looked at his former protégé, "Are you sure that's all? You don't get gashes and broken ribs from a single kick."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Whatever, just don't disrupt my work."

The silver-haired teen looked at him in disbelief, "Work? You're drinking alcohol and reading dirty magazines!"

"Porn, Hayato. It's called 'porn'." Said a semi-drunk Shamal.

Gokudera would've punched him if it weren't for his current immobility.

* * *

"So how did I do?"

"Fairly well, I collected enough data to being a part of my research. Though, this is far from over."

"Of course, I know that very well. I'm starting to gain their trust. Don't worry, this'll be over in no time."

"I hope you're right. Contact me if anything."

"Will do, Sensei."

* * *

**(1) Good-for-nothing**

**(2) Big ass**

**dreamgirl: I've been getting a lot of visitors and hits to this story but not that many reviewers. I'm sad. TT_TT I know there are many of you ninja readers so please REVIEW! Oh, and I am now accepting theories. So, please feel free to do so and if you get it right (or half right) you get a prize!**


	4. Maid Outfits Are To Die For

**dreamgirl: Okay, so I drew some pictures of what Gianna looks like. **

**This is what she looks like at school: **

http :/ img193 .imageshack .us /i/img 1277yw .jpg/

**And this is her true self:**

http :/ img138 .imageshack .us /img138 /7562 /img1278o .jpg

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A few days passed and Gokudera had recovered. Now, they were walking through the halls of Namimori Middle School. Gianna stood to Tsuna's left with Yamamoto, while Gokudera stood at his right. The reason for this? Because the Hurricane Bomb couldn't forgive her. Hence, he'd blow her into a thousand pieces with his dynamite.

It was a week before the annual school festival, so the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians (consisting of Gokudera and Yamamoto because Ryohei was nowhere to be found) and Gianna, were helping their class with getting supplies around the school for their Maid Café.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this. Juudaime deserves to be a part of something greater!" The silver-haired teen said passionately.

Gianna muttered, "Cocksucker." Luckily, Gokudera didn't hear her.

"We would've done a baseball-theme play, but no one voted for it," Yamamoto seemed a bit melancholy.

"Yeah, 'cause nobody _cares_ about baseball except for you, baseball idiot!" Gokudera said.

"Now, now, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, "I actually don't mind the maid café. I mean, imagine Kyoko-chan in a maid outfit!"

The Decimo was lost within his own little sick fantasies when the Russo girl saw a sad expression on the Storm Guardian's face.

_'What is up with him?'_ Gianna thought.

Their little group of four had already been walking around the school for half an hour and had accomplished nothing.

"Oh my gosh, how long are we going to walk around for?" Gianna complained.

"Urusai, Detchiri. Juudaime can do whatever he pleases!" Gokudera responded.

The ebony-haired girl was about to give the silver-haired teen a piece of her mind when Tsuna got between them. "No, Gianna has a point. Maybe if we—"

A high-pitched baby voice suddenly said, "Split up!"

"Reborn, what are you doing here?"

"It is still my duty to watch over you, Dame-Tsuna." The infant said. "Anyway, it's best if everyone splits up, more ground will be covered that way and you might actually get something done. Yamamoto and Tsuna take the west side of the building while Gianna and Gokudera take the east."

There was a dead silence that followed.

Then there came a, "_What_!" from both Italian teenagers.

"Why do I have to deal with this bitch?" Hayato said while pointing at the Russo girl.

"That should be my line! _You're_ the one who acts like has a stick up his ass all the goddamn time!" The thirteen-year-old girl retorted.

The Hurricane Bomb clenched his fist, "Teme!"

As soon as it seemed like a fight was about to let out, Reborn jumped on Gianna's head and handed her a piece of paper. "This is a list of the supplies you need to get for the festival."

The Tenth gasped, "You planned this!"

"Shut up, No-Good Tsuna!"

The crimson-eyed girl scanned over the list, "Well, it isn't _that_ bad. Okay, no problem!"

"I'll definitely get this done for Juudaime!" Gokudera chimed in.

A faint smirk appeared on the arcobaleno's face, "Excellent. I will be going with Tsuna so let's all meet back at the classroom when we're done."

"Hai!"

As each pair of partners walked away, Tsuna looked back sympathetically,_ 'I hope they don't end up killing each other.'_

_

* * *

_

"So, what's the first thing on the list, Detchiri?" The teen smoker asked.

"I'm ignoring the nickname." Gianna glared at him. "We have to get the costumes from the Drama Club."

"Oh, okay."

They walked in silence as they made their way to the Drama Club. Gianna knocked on the door before entering.

"Eto, goo…good afternoon, everyone." The red-eyed girl said shyly. The innocent charade made Gokudera gag.

A good-looking guy came to the door and welcomed them (well, his eyes were only on Gianna), "Hello, welcome! What brings such a cute girl to our club?"

The Italian girl pretended to blush, "Um, we're from class 2-A and we kind of, uh, wanted to borrow some outfits for the school festival."

"S-sure," the guy seemed to be intoxicated by Gianna's act. "What do you need?"

"Maid outfits." Almost every guy (except Gokudera) had a nosebleed at that very moment._ 'Perverts,'_ the black-haired girl thought.

Hayato popped a cigarette into his mouth; it was the only thing that could calm him down.

Once the guy that was helping them recovered he said, "Ano, I would love to help you but…" Gianna pouted her bottom lip as if about to cry. The guy started trembling, probably from restraining himself. "Our costumes were confiscated by the Displinary Committee, so…you're going to have to ask Hibari-san for permission."

_'Fuck!' _The Italian girl mentally cursed. "Oh well, thank you anyway." And with that, the two teenagers left. "So, we're gonna have to talk to that fetish dude, huh?"

Gokudera stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

* * *

When they finally made it to the room Hibari was in, Gianna knocked on the door. As the two Italians walked in, a tight-lipped Cloud Guardian greeted them.

"What are you herbivores doing here?" Hibari said in that signature voice of his.

Of course Gianna had to be the idiot to say, "Why, hello there Kyo-kun!" Within seconds, the skylark had his tonfas in hand and ready to battle the ebony-haired girl. "Aw, now, that's not very nice. Isn't your girlfriend going to get mad that you're fighting?"

"She is just a sudden burden thrown upon me. Anyway, Dani is not here right now. So she won't get in the way of me biting you to death." The Japanese teen got into his fighting stance.

Gianna smirked, "Really, not?" As soon as the thirteen-year-old was about to open her box and allow her fans to materialize Gokudera got in front of her. "Wha—"

"This is my fight, Detchiri. I let you battle him the other day and now it's my turn to repay him shit-tons."

The smirk remained on the girl's features, "Be my guest." In no time, Hayato took out his dynamite. "Whoa, wait, where did those dynamites come from?"

The Storm Guardian looked at her incredulously, "I can hide dynamite wherever on my body. That is why they call me 'Hurricane B—"

Gianna scrunched up her nose, "Ugh, don't tell me you're one of those people who get off when they rub bombs on their…you know…ewwww! So, you're just like that fetish guy!"

Gokudera's mouth was agape, "What? No! Hell no!"

"Oh thank goodness," The red-eyed girl sighed a breath of relief, "That would just be nasty."

The silver-haired teen couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're fucking retarded." He turned back to look at the Cloud Guardian, "Well, now I'm gonna blow your ass away."

_'That sounds kinky,' _Gianna thought.

The two delinquents began to fight and the Italian girl just stood to the side, watching. In less than a minute, Gokudera was down and the whole room was trashed.

The red-eyed girl walked over to where her partner was and stood over him, "What was this about 'blowing his ass away'?"

"Merda, I can still fight."

Gianna raised an eyebrow, "Of _course_ you can." The Russo girl got her weapons out, "Just chill, okay? You still owe me anyway, so I'll finish this."

Hibari was staring at the two foreigners with an apathetic expression. Then, when he realized he'd be fighting Gianna, a sadistic smile appeared on his face. Once the black-haired girl's fans materialize, she was about to aim them at the skylark, but she got a better idea.

"Hey, quick question."

The Cloud Guardian quirked an eyebrow, "Go on."

"Can we make a bet?"

"Of what sorts?"

Gianna settled her arms to her side, "I don't know, like, if I win you fork over the costumes we need and if you win you can bite me to death all you want."

Hibari stopped to think about it and shrugged, "I am going to win anyway."

"Is that a deal?" He nodded. "Okay then…let's begin." Gianna grinned.

Kyoya brought his tonfas down on the petite girl but she jumped up and dodged. She flicked her wrist and released her fans in an X-formation and aimed them at Hibari. The Japanese teen used his tonfas to block them. When he did, had he not ducked, the fans would've cut his head off.

His eyes widened. The girl smirked, "You like? My fans can cut through _anything_ since they're made with a combination of titanium and diamond edges."

Hibari regained composure; "They seem updated since the last time we fought."

"All thanks to my boss."

Gokudera called out from the sidelines, "Don't kill him, Detchiri! Juudaime needs him as the Cloud Guardian!"

"Tch, damn it." Gianna cursed, "Oh well, I guess I can still knock you out though!"

The two teenagers battled again and this time, Gianna succeeded in making a gash on Hibari's shoulder. Likewise, the Disciplinary Officer broke one of her ribs and gave her an ugly bruise on the cheek.

* * *

While they were fighting, a baby was watching from afar.

"Where did she get that box?" Reborn said to a certain blonde.

"How does she know how to emit the Dying Will flames? Only a few chosen know about it." Dino asked.

"For once…I don't know." A shadow covered the arcobaleno's face. _'This isn't the Russo girl I remember. Who exactly is she?'_

_

* * *

_

"Why isn't this guy dead yet?" Gianna complained.

Gokudera gave up on trying to pay attention to the battle since it really wasn't getting anywhere.

"It is because I cannot lose." Hibari said egotistically.

"Aren't you human?" The girl asked. That's when she got an idea. She smirked.

The olive-skinned teen placed a hand on one of her boxes and it released a fierce wind that made her skirt lift up and show her lacy underwear. Hibari's eyes widened and he froze. The silver-haired teen looked in astonishment. Gianna took this moment to crash her foot into Hibari's chest and knocked him down.

She smirked as she stepped on the Cloud Guardian, "I win."

Hibari spit out some blood and wiped his mouth as he got up when Gianna removed her foot. "Whatever. Do as you please." The Russo girl grinned like an idiot. "But if I catch you breaking the rules, I'll bite you to death."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun!" Hibari tossed the keys to the closet and she went in and got the outfits she needed. Gianna tossed back the keys and helped Gokudera out of the room.

Hibari was left alone in his "office". He sat in his chair and looked out the window, "What an interesting girl," His face seemed desolate, "but Dani is…"

* * *

"All of that for a few freaking outfits? Who the fucking hell does that guy think he is?" Hayato bitched.

Gianna shrugged, "Dunno, but at least we got what we needed. Now, what do we need to get next?" She looked at the paper in her hand. Her face dropped.

"What happened?"

"This is it."

"Huh?"

"I'm serious, all we had to get were the outfits!" Gianna exclaimed.

Gokudera ran a hand through his hair, "Damn, that was some errand." He shook his head. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Who cares? It's not like it matters." Gianna shrugged.

"You showed your fucking underwear to not one, but _two_ guys! Have you no shame?"

"We all have the same body parts, anyway."

"Have you learned nothing? Why can't you be more lady-like?" He lit a cigarette. Gianna quickly materialized her fans and cut half of Gokudera's cigarette off. "What the hell was that for?"

"Smoking is bad for you."

The Hurricane Bomb was infuriated, "Like hell it is! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The crimson-eyed girl narrowed her eyes, "Do you want a repeat of last time?"

Gokudera instinctively covered the front of his pants with his hands, "Screw you."

"Didn't think so."

They kept walking until they made it to their classroom.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun! Gianna! What happened?" Was the first thing the Italian teens heard as they entered the classroom.

"This is just a scratch, Juudaime! Really, it doesn't hurt." Gokudera lied.

Gianna snorted, "Yeah, and my mother's a man." Gokudera glared at her. "Well, at least we got the dresses, right?"

Tsuna seemed to perk up at the mention of the dresses and ran over to get them from the girl's hands. "Arigato, Gianna. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Hayato looked at the thirteen-year-old girl with jealous eyes until the Tenth went up to him and touched a cut on his cheek. "You too, Gokudera-kun. Thank you very much! But you should get that treated."

The bomber blushed profusely, "H-hai, Juudaime!" He was gone the next second.

Gianna seemed confused, _'What the…hell?'_

* * *

**dreamgirl: I spent every moment I had in class writing the first 6 pages and the last 4 on my ass at home. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I did and what you think about this chapter. It helps! ^_^**


	5. Greek Gods and Lambo Don't Exactly Mix

**dreamgirl: I can't believe I haven't updated in over a month, that's horrible :( Well, anyway, I can't sleep at all right now and this was the result of my insomnia.**

**disclaimer: KaTkYo HiTmAn ReBoRn BeLoNgS tO aKiRa AmAnO (wow, so sleepiness can cause a bunch of things -_-)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was finally time for the school festival and everything was going perfectly. Tsuna was a happy man…er, boy; because, well, his beloved Kyoko was looking astonishingly beautiful in the maid outfit Gokudera and Gianna got. But of course, that's what was going on in his head. In actuality, it was a nightmare. The customers were harassing the girls and it affected the way the service ran. The Vongola Tenth didn't realize any of this until it became surprisingly noticeable.

A male customer in his late teens had just entered the classroom, visiting from who-knows-where. He cut in front of the line and sat down wherever he pleased. Kyoko had to be the unfortunate teen to serve him. She walked over to the man and put on that smile she was famous for. The visitor "accidentally" dropped his fork and so Kyoko bent down to pick it up. It all went down hill from there. Not only did the man flip up her skirt, but he groped her ass as well. Kyoko's high-pitched scream echoed throughout the classroom. Tsuna watched by in horror. When it finally clicked what was going on, the Japanese teen popped a Dying Will pill into his mouth and took matters into his own hands.

But that wasn't the end of his problems. Once the guy who harassed Kyoko was thrown out, all of the waitresses gathered together and confronted their male classmates.

"We're done with this stupid café." Said one girl.

"We've been putting up with sexual harassment ever since we opened for the day!" Said another.

Hana went up to Tsuna and slapped him across the cheek, "Kyoko-chan was practically defiled and it's all your fault! You didn't protect her in time."

The girl in question ran up to her best friend and shook her arm, "Stop, Hana-chan. It wasn't Tsuna-kun's fault. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"It doesn't matter if No-Good Tsuna helped out in time or not. We're through with this crap. I quit!" A female classmate said.

"Me too!"

"So are we!"

And one by one, each girl threw down their aprons and left. The classroom was empty except for the few customers that actually stayed behind for support (or so Tsuna assumed).

"Juudaime, what happened?" Gokudera ran as fast as he could from the Home Economics room when he heard that Tsuna was in trouble.

Tsuna fell to the ground, "The girls quit."

"What! How could they do such a thing?" The teen smoker took off his uniform, "I'll be right back; I'm gonna go find those bitches and—"

"No, it's alright. It was all my doing anyway."

Yamamoto and Gianna appeared from the doorway as well.

"We're sorry, Tsuna. We should've been more quick with making the desserts and stuff."

Gianna face-palmed, "No, Yamamoto, that's not why the girls quit."

"You're such a fucking idiot, base-ball idiot." Hayato said.

"At least we agree on one thing," came an unexpected reply from the ebony-haired girl.

The silver-haired teen would've smirked but he was too concentrated on his boss' dilemma at the moment. "So…. what do we do, Juudaime?"

The Sky Guardian seemed at a loss for words, "I…I honestly don't know. We'll probably have to close up and just quit participating in the festival for now, I guess."

Gokudera slammed his hand on a nearby table, "I won't accept that! Not after all the hard work you put into it, Juudaime. There has to be a way…"

The group went silent for a few moments. Everyone was in deep thought. That's when it hit her.

Gianna pounded her fist on top of her other hand, "Eureka!"

Hayato looked at her like she was crazy, "What the fu—" The thirteen-year-old grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door. "W-wait! Where the hell are you taking me?"

A grin appeared on the girl's face, "You'll see."

Tsuna and Yamamoto watched from the sidelines, still in complete and utter confusion. They _really_ didn't want to know what the energetic Italia girl had in mind.

* * *

"We're gonna WHAT?" Shouted the Hurricane Bomb.

Gianna sighed, "Are you fucking deaf or something, I told you twice already. We're going to—"

"I heard you, dipshit, it's just…_what_?"

"Look, I'm not into this sort of thing either but…"

"You're batshit insane, you know that?" The teen smoker said.

The girl gave him a Cheshire smile, "Always have and always will be." She winked at him and it sent shivers down his spine. "Anyway, are you gonna do it or not?"

"Fuck no, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that."

"Not even if Tsuna's reputation depended on it?" Gianna taunted.

It was a tight situation, it really was. At least for Gokudera Hayato it was. What else was a guy to do?

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada was known as "No-Good Tsuna" and now…it seemed that his loser status would go up shitloads. He was about ready to tell whatever guests they had to leave since he wouldn't be able to service them when the classroom door was opened.

"Sorry but we're about to—" The brunette's mouth nearly fell to the ground as he saw the sight before him.

There, at the entrance, stood two very foreign students in formal attire. Gokudera was wearing a tuxedo and had his hair slicked back. A pair of very fashionable square-framed glasses decorated his face as well. Next to him stood an elegant young lady with sleek onyx hair that was pinned up with glittery hairpins. But that wasn't what stood out about her. What _did_ stand out was the formal navy-blue dress she was sporting and her beautifully made up face.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Gianna-chan? What…what are you guys doing dressed liked that?" Dame-Tsuna sputtered out.

The two Italian teens walked in at the same pace and stood over Tsuna.

"Hehe, well…we're here to help!" The crimson-eyed girl replied.

"But why—"

"Anything for Juudaime, of course!" Gokudera called out.

The Sky Boss couldn't help but smile at his friends' words, "Thanks you guys, but there are a bunch of people here and there's only two of you. I doubt we'll be able to serve them in time."

Gianna couldn't suppress her grin, "Oh, that won't be a problem." She clapped her hands together and a group of guys suddenly appeared from the doorway.

Tsuna and Hayato were taken aback, "Who are they?"

"These…" The teen girl pointed behind her, "…are my little fanboy minions."

Gokudera face-palmed and Tsuna laughed nervously.

"How the hell did you get them to help out?" The smoker asked.

Gianna giggled, "Ever heard of illusions?"

Both teens looked at her in horror. A nearby Yamamoto laughed, "That's funny, Gianna."

She shrugged, "Hey, anything to satisfy their sick fantasies and whatever to help out the situation."

"That's disgusting, you whore." Gokudera spat.

"Your mother!" She retorted.

The Storm Guardian grabbed her by the neck, "You—!"

Tsuna tugged on his sleeve, "Not now, Gokudera-kun, _please_."

The latter sighed and released the girl.

* * *

After the Hurricane Bomb got his head cleared, he got to work. He walked around, looking to find someone he could cater to. A couple of girls walked in and he escorted them to a table.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot!" Whispered one girl.

"I know right!" Said her friend.

"I wanna do him so bad." Claimed another.

Gokudera nearly dropped the tray he was carrying due to anger and annoyance.

_'Why do all girls have to be so uncouth?'_ He asked himself.

At that specific moment, he noticed Gianna in her blue dress, bending over a table, trying to clean it up. The action gave Gokudera a good view of her ass and her smooth leg by the large opening from her thigh downwards.

He blushed.

"Cover up, Detchiri!" He called out. It was totally unprofessional but…this IS Gokudera we're talking about.

The Italian teen turned around, "Excuse me?"

He walked over to her after settling down menus on the table he was serving, "You look like a twenty-dollar whore bending over like that."

Gianna could've gotten mad at him but teasing him seemed so much more fun to do. "Do you _like_ staring at my ass?"

He held back a major flush, "As if anyone could like such a disgusting big ass."

The thirteen-year-old allowed her anger to take over her, "What the hell did you just say, dickweed?" At this point, she honestly didn't even _care_ about her little "act" anymore.

The two began a verbal fight but as they did so, the onlookers saw them as two graceful beings that very well complimented each other. They looked like Greek Gods with their olive-toned skin and flawless features.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was sitting down at a nearby table. He would've helped out but by orders from Gokudera and Gianna (they practically threatened him), he was told to just take it easy and not stress out like usual. But it was pretty damn hard to when there were two very angry Italians arguing in the middle of the classroom. So, as soon as Tsuna was about to get up and separate the two, a very familiar annoying voice chimed in.

"Who is it? It is Lambo! What's your name? It is Lambo! Who is awesome? It is Lambo!"

Both foreign teens forgot their argument and glared daggers at the little five-year-old.

"Get the fuck out of here, stupid cow." Gokudera hissed.

The Bovino child picked his nose and flicked it, "I don't have to listen to you, Stupidera." He skipped over to Gianna's side and asked her to pick him up. So she did. He looked at her, "You're pretty, lady."

"It's Gianna, Lambo."

The toddler gasped, "Ew, you mean icky Gianna? The one from Mama's house? Ewwww."

The girl's eye twitched, "Now, that's not very…oh my fucking God!" Lambo had just peed on her. "Why you little—!"

Lambo jumped off of her and ran away, laughing his little ass off. The ebony-haired girl ran after him and threatened to kill him. Charade be damned, she was gonna have his little behind on a fucking platter!

Tsuna chased after them and left things in Gokudera's care, who himself was laughing hysterically at the scene that unraveled before him.

* * *

Gianna cornered Lambo into a wall, "Any last words, you little shit?"

The Bovino child whimpered and finally couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out the Ten-year Bazooka and attempted to shoot himself with it. Unfortunately, that was at the same time Gianna lunged at him and as soon as he pulled the trigger, both bodies were enveloped in smoke.

The Sky Guardian was five feet away and saw it all.

_'Ah, crap.' _He thought.

Once the smoke cleared, a fifteen-year-old Lambo and a woman in a white dress appeared.

"Gi…ana?"

* * *

**dreamgirl: *dramatic music plays* Yes, I ended it with a cliffhanger. Although, you guys might know what I have in mind. Though, you don't know EXACTLY what I'm about to do *evil laugh*. I'm writing the next chapter right now, so I'll have it up in a few days. But PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Jealousy Gets You A Slap To The Face

**dreamgirl: True to my word, I have it up four days after my last update. And again, it's past midnight when I'm posting this. Insane, right? Anyway, thanks **_CLAMP'SBUTTERFLY _**for reminding me. How many of you guys have seen the new ending to KHR? I absolutely LOVE it! It's on constant reply on my iPod now. For some reason, it makes me feel like the show is coming to an end soon. I really hope not. They should definitely continue with the Inheritance Ceremony Arc.**

**disclaimer: KHR belong to the amazing Amano Akira. The only thing I own is Gianna. How awesome am I? ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ten Years Into The Future**

Thirteen-year-old Gianna Russo was, for the first time in her life, confused as Hell. And why would this be? Simply put, a stupid little dumbass cow, named Lambo, made it all possible.

Here she was, in front of a guy she didn't even know and a priest right next to her.

_'What the fuck is going on?'_ She thought to herself.

The red-eyed girl looked around, there were people sitting down in front of her and there seemed to be a huge aisle. It almost looked like a…

_'Cathedral,'_ she concluded.

Gianna looked at the man in front of her. There was a glare from the Sun shining through the stained glass windows inside the church. She positioned a hand over her eyes but was distracted when the audience started murmuring.

_'Shit, what am I doing? I need to get out of here!'_

The black-haired girl walked away from the alter and started running up the aisle, towards the huge church doors.

"Hey, dumb bitch, where do you think you're going!" A coarse voice called after her.

She turned around, about to give whoever just called her a piece of her mind when she heard a childish laugh. Much like Lambo's. She followed the sound into one of the rows in front. And that's where she found just the person she was looking for.

"There you are, you stupid child." The Italian girl grabbed a hold of Lambo and shook him. "Where the hell are we?"

Lambo looked away as if he was too cool to even look at her, "Lambo-san doesn't know. Somewhere in the future."

Gianna nearly dropped him, "_What_?" Everyone stared at her in disbelief. She felt the heat rise up and into her face. She took that chance to stuff Lambo under her arm and made her way to the back of the church and hid behind the last row. "What do you mean 'the future'?"

The Bovino child wasn't going to answer her anytime soon, but that was when a pair of footsteps made their way to Gianna.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing, Detchiri?"

* * *

**Present Time**

"Gi…ana?" Tsuna seemed baffled.

The woman, assumed to be Gianna, stared at him before saying, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

_'Yep, that's Gianna-chan, all right,' _The Vongola Tenth thought.

Adult Gianna turned to look to her right, exactly where ten-years-later Lambo was standing. She wrapped her fists around Lambo's shirt and shook him repeatedly.

"This is all you're freaking fault, you dumbass!" She yelled.

Poor, unknowing Lambo was so confused he didn't know what to say.

"Gi…Gianna-chan! Gianna, stop! You might kill him!" Tsuna interfered.

She glared at him but did as she was told, "God, I should've fucking done it when I had the chance!"

"What?"

TYL Gianna seemed surprised but shook it off, "Tch, nothing. Anyway, what's up, Juudaime? It's been a while." She grinned like an idiot.

"Please don't call me that, Gianna-chan."

"Haha, sorry. It's contagious."

Tsuna sighed, but after he did so, he took note of the older Gianna's features. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail that released into drop-curls and had a veil on her head. She looked a lot more feminine than when she put up her act for school. For one, it appeared that she wore makeup in the future and she had more of a sophisticated aura to her. Even though she appeared to have had changed a lot, Tsuna could tell that her personality reflected that of her current self, only a bit more mature. Probably not as violent.

Lambo got out of his dizzy daze and started to apologize to Gianna, "Look, GiGi, it's not my fault. I can't control what my younger self does. I'm sorry I ruined your vows with Goku—oof!"

Or maybe not.

The Decimo had just witnessed Gianna falcon punch Lambo and probably broke his jaw.

"You can't say it, you shitty brat. You can mess up the whole past and change the future!" She reprimanded.

"Oh, right." Lambo managed to say.

"Tsuna." TYL Gianna said.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath and allowed her face to become serious. "Don't trust me."

The fourteen-year-old was confused, "What?"

As soon as the Italian woman was about to answer, a pink smoke appeared and blocked his view. Within seconds, there stood a thirteen-year-old Gianna, holding a five-year-old Lambo right in front of her. The crimson-eyed girl seemed disoriented once more and Lambo took that chance to climb out of her grip and run away. She allowed him to, mostly due to shock.

"Welcome back," Tsuna said.

Gianna fell to her knees, "Dude, what the hell just happened?"

This was going to be a long story…

* * *

"Okay, so you're telling me that Lambo's bazooka is actually a time-traveling machine?"

"Actually, it only sends you tens years into the future. You haven't been here long so you haven't gotten a chance to see how it works. Unfortunately, you experienced it first-hand." Tsuna corrected.

Gianna nearly tripped over her own two feet, "I still can't believe all of this…Actually, I can. I mean, I didn't believe that Xan…Nothing, never mind."

The Vongola Boss was curious as to what she had to say but they had already arrived at the classroom. As soon as Tsuna opened the door, his right-hand man came running up to him.

"Juudaime, where have you been?"

"Um, well I had to go make sure Gianna-chan didn't kill Lambo so—"

Gokudera seemed a bit confused, "The stupid cow got here a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I was talking to Gianna about something." The Sky Guardian replied.

The teen bomber glared daggers at the girl in the blue dress. She returned the hateful stare. Tsuna was about to tell his friends to calm down when the object of his desires came running down the halls to meet him at the entrance to the classroom.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" A faint blush appeared on the Japanese teen's face.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm so sorry. You're working so hard and the café's doing so well. The other girls and I—"

Gianna would've heard the rest if it weren't for a certain silver-haired teen who had suddenly pulled her away and dragged her to an unknown place.

The destination? Behind the staircase.

"What is it, Gokkun?" The Italian girl teased.

He slammed a hand on the wall, right next to her ear.

"Don't get so close to Juudaime."

_'Shit, does he know?' _The girl thought. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Being all chummy with the boss and shit. Get some other man, not someone innocent and great as Juudaime." Gokudera said with a straight and serious face.

Gianna smirked, "Oh? Is little Gokkun jealous?"

Hayato felt his ears redden, "Don't talk crap; of course not!"

"No, it's okay. I'm definitely not trying to get in the way of you and your homoerotic fantasies of 'Juudaime'." She taunted.

"I do _not_ think of the boss like that! Don't put me in the same category as you."

"Oh, please. Tsuna's not even my type. I don't go for wimpy guys like him."

Gokudera took out his dynamite, "What did you call him?"

Gianna put up both hands in defense, "I don't _mean_ anything by it, I'm just saying."

The Hurricane Bomb slowly put his weapons away, "Juudaime doesn't deserve a slutty whore like you."

Now _that_ hit a nerve.

"Excuse me?" Gianna's face got close to Gokudera's and invaded his personal space, "First of all, I'm not a slut. And at least I don't go lusting after little boys who happen to be my boss. 'Cause I don't know about you but I'm not a homo...unlike _some_ people."

Hayato quickly lit up the bombs that reappeared between his fingers, "That's it, bitch. I'm gonna fucking kill you."

The ebony-haired girl didn't even need to open any of her boxes. She was fairly confident in her illusion skills. As she backed away from her opponent, Gianna materialized a pair of fans, much similar to her own, except for the Mist flames engulfing it. She didn't need them; she was sure she was going to win.

Gokudera flung his dynamite into the air and expected it to hit the tan girl. It would've, had they not suddenly turned into flying doves in mid-air. The green-eyed teen stood in shock and threw some of his rocket bombs at Gianna. The girl had a smirk plastered on her face as she aimed both her fans at the dynamite and somehow, they worked as boomerangs and manage to cut all of them in half. Certainly due to her illusions.

"What the—"

"Come on, Gokkun. You've heard of illusions, haven't you? If I recall, you _did_ fight Rokudo Mukuro, didn't you?" The bombers eyes widened. "È stupido idiota, non hai nemmeno conto che potrei usare illusioni, vero?" Gianna said, suddenly switching to Italian. **(1)**

"Spegnere l'inferno su." **(2)** Gokudera responded. He charged at her and was about to throw three times the bombs when the scenery changed. Instead of being in the halls, it seemed as if they were somewhere deep in the mountains. While Hayato was a bit disoriented, Gianna took that chance to run towards the silver-haired teen and proceeded in kicked him in the chest. Gokudera was knocked back, but his hand wrapped around her ankle before falling to the ground. "Got you."

"Who are you talking to?" Came a voice from behind him.

Gokudera turned around from his position on the floor and saw a girl with a smug look on her face. "Detchiri," he cursed. He looked back into his hand and saw that he was holding a stick.

"Not very good at handling mind-fucks, are you?"

He threw the stick away and got up. At this point, all he had in mind was winning. So, he ran at her once more and threw some bombs. The girl cut them down, but in the midst of that, he threw his mini bombs and they exploded right in her face. Gianna was flown back and could feel the bleeding wounds covered her chest upwards. While on her back, Hayato was about to overload on the bomb throwing when a faraway voice made its way into the back on his head.

"Gokudera-kun!"

The teen smoker turned around and saw his boss running down the halls. That's when Gokudera noticed that the illusion had disappeared and that they were back in Namimori Middle School.

"J-Juudaime! What are you doing here?"

"I heard explosions and…oh my God, Gianna-chan!" Tsuna ran over to the wounded girl. "Gianna, are you okay?"

The girl sat up slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Her good acting skills, as well as her natural tendencies to fool people allowed tears to begin falling down her cheeks.

"No, you're not all right."

'That's good, he buys it.' She said to herself.

A few students crowded around.

"What happened?"

"Dude, I think Gokudera just beat up the new girl."

"Gianna? That's fucked up."

The voices did not go unheard.

Yamamoto suddenly appeared and slightly paused at the scene before him. Anyone who saw Gokudera standing there, dynamite in hand, standing near a broken Gianna would've come to the same conclusion. The baseball captain looked at his comrade for a bit with a look that border lined "Are you serious?" and "So not cool, bro." Either way, Takeshi gathered Gianna up in his arms, seeing as how she _seemed_ too weak and battered up to do it alone.

Tsuna walked over to his right-hand man.

"It's not what you think, Juudaime. She started it and was about to—"

_SLAP!_

The petite brunette boy had just slapped his friend across the face. "Have you no shame, Gokudera-kun?" The Storm Guardian was too shocked to answer and just brought a hand up to touch his face. "That's something I'd expect Lambo to say, not you. That was childish and unnecessary."

Gokudera couldn't believe his ears. _'Childish?'_ He thought,_ 'But she—'_ He clenched his fists and kneeled to the ground. "I'm sorry, Juudaime. I deserve any amount of punishment you give me."

A pained expression made its way onto Tsuna's face. He looked at Gianna, who was currently being held by the Rain Guardian.

"Tsuna, I have to go bring her to the nurse's office. She's getting pale." Yamamoto said. The Vongola Tenth nodded. And off the swordsman went.

The Sawada boys looked down at Gokudera once more, "That wasn't right, you shouldn't have gone all out on her. She's only thirteen, just barely a teenager."

"She's only a year younger!"

Tsuna shook his head, "Either way, it's wrong to fight a girl."

Gokudera looked away, nails breaking the skin on his palm. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

And with that, the boy left. Slowly, the crowd of students around them left as well. Hayato Gokudera was left kneeling on the floor…alone. He eventually got up and made his way down the hall.

_'I can't believe Juudaime didn't believe me,'_ the boy thought. _'That bitch was going to…What WAS she going to do?' He sighed. 'Nothing, I guess. All of the blood just rushed to my head. God, how much of a fucking idiot can I be!'_

His fist made contact with the wall and it not only broke it, but he could feel that it fractured some of the bones in his right hand.

Now he had a reason why to go visit that perverted doctor…and a certain Italian girl.

* * *

**(1) You stupid idiot, you didn't even realize I could use illusions, did you?**

**(2) Shut the hell up**

**dreamgirl: How did I do? I was originally going to have a happy-go-lucky chapter but I felt that I should give you a taste of the drama that's coming up in a few chapters. I kind of like how much Gianna and Gokudera fight and it just makes it a whole lot more dramatic when they end up together...in a way. I can't say yet. It's a bit of a twist I'm putting on things. Oh, and I'm accepting theories. I gave you guys some hints so I'd like to know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. It's Stressful Being Gianna's Bitch

**dreamgirl: Whoa, I think this is the fastest I've ever updates. Almost a whole day later. Damn. Anyway, I just HAD to complete this chapter and update it. I think it's funny and almost to the main point of the story.**

**warnings: I'm too lazy to do these things, but I will. As you have noticed, Gianna and Gokudera have VERY dirty mouths. So bad that I feel that this should be rated M. Besides that, nothing much. **

**disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. Gianna Russo is the only thing I own. But hey, at least she's fun to write ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Yamamoto had just dropped Gianna off at the nurse's office and she insisted that he leave and help out with the school festival. He wasn't all that comfortable about it, but he did. What a really bad decision _that_ was.

As soon as Gianna lied back in the bed she was put in, a man in his thirties came into the section she was in.

"Um…can I…help you?" The Italian girl said in a strained voice, making sure her act was still up. The man had his head down so that his hair covered his eyes. He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge where Gianna's upper-body was. He brought his hand down onto the side of the pillow and bent his head close to the ebony-haired girl's face. "E-excuse me, but…"

The man in the lab coat looked into her eyes, "You can stop the faking, it's pathetic."

Gianna continued playing stupid, "W-what are you t-talking about, mister? You're scaring m—"

His voice dropped an octave lower, "That little act of yours can't fool me. Neither can those illusions of yours, so give it up."

The crimson-eyed girl allowed the naïve look on her face to fall away and narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

"That's something I should be asking of you. What Family are you from?"

_'Oh, so he's a hitman.' _Gianna thought. _'Figures, no normal human can detect my illusions.'_

"Tell me your name first." She bargained.

"Shamal." The man said.

_'Holy shit, this is—!'_

_'Trident Shamal.'_ Said the little device in her ear, _'Age: unknown. Family: freelance. Weapon: Trident Mosquitoes.'_

_'Yeah, thanks stupid-ass. I pretty much figured that out on my own.'_ Gianna thought to herself.

Shamal brought a hand to Gianna's cheek, "What happened? You look a bit pale." He released a mosquito from its shell, "Why don't you let a professional doctor take a look an—" The Italian girl attempted on kicking the hitman, but he held her legs in place. He pinned her arms down as well, "Now, tell me. What Family are you from?"

_'Fuck, this doesn't look good.'_

"The Russo Family. I'm an ally to the Vongola, that's all."

The doctor quirked an eyebrow, "An ally? Then why the resistance?"

"How would YOU react to an old guy pushing you down and trying to rape you?"

"That's quite the attitude, little girl." A smirk appeared on his face, "I like that." Gianna was heavily disgusted. "But you know what I don't like?" She didn't answer. He positioned his mouth next to her ear, "Pretty little liars like you."

The tan girl glared at him, "I don't know what you're—"

His grip on her wrists tightened, "Let me tell you this once and one time only. If you harm my student, I'll—"

The door to the nurse's office slammed open. Standing there was a pissed off Gokudera, staring at the scene before him. One that contained his perverted sensei with his hand on Gianna's boob and pinning her down onto the bed.

"Oh, Hayato! How nice of you to join us. I was just…"

Goddamn, he needed a cigarette.

Sooner rather than later, Gianna put up her illusions so that it would seem that Doctor Shamal was sexually harassing a wounded person. The teen smoker used his good hand to rip his master off of the girl and felt the urge to punch him for being such a pervert.

"What the hell are you doing, you hentai!" Gokudera yelled out.

"Well, of course I am trying to copulate, Hayato. It's a natural—"

The blood rushed into the teen's face, "That's not what I meant!" He sighed, "Look, I just wanted you to fix up my hand." He held up his bruised and bloody fist.

Shamal raised a hand and shook his head, "Are you deaf or stupid or something? I don't treat men." He picked up some bandages from his desk and tossed them at Gokudera, "Do it yourself. I have to attend to this little lady here."

The silver-haired teen got in his way, "No, you're not."

The doctor smirked, "Whatever you say, Hayato." As he passed by his student, he leaned over and said, "Be careful."

"What do you…"

"You know what they say," Shamal allowed his stupid/perverted face to appear, "The bigger the boobs, the bigger the trouble." He winked.

Gokudera nearly lost it. Had it not been for the doctor's impressive running skills, the teen bomber would've fractured his other hand into the man's skull.

As soon as he shook of whatever perverse feeling he got from his sensei, Gokudera walked over to where Gianna was. He stood over her and said, "You're a good fighter…" he didn't like complimenting people, "…so I didn't think you'd get all battered up like this." He scratched the back of his head, "Juudaime told me it was wrong so…I'm, you know, I'm…I shouldn't have let it go to my head and stuff so…"

The Italian girl smirked, "Are you getting soft, Gokkun?"

Gokudera's eyes widened and he stuttered, "As if! I'm only doing this because the boss told me to."

_'That's better,' _the girl thought.

"You should be fine if you're sprouting shit." He grumbled.

Gianna sat up slowly, "They're just scrapes and bruises, nothing major."

"You have a gash on your forehead."

The red-eyed girl brought a hand up to her head and pretended to be surprised when she saw blood on her fingers, "Huh, I guess you're right for once."

Hayato opened the first aid kit he found in Doctor Shamal's cabinets. "Let me bandage them up."

Gianna shook her head, "Nah, it's cool. You're hand's turning purple, I think I should take a look at that first."

Gokudera didn't want to admit it, but his hand was killing him. It's not like he punched the wall on purpose, he was just mad. It so happened that he could also use that as an excuse to follow the Tenth's orders.

"Forget it, I won't let you help me. What the hell do you know about fixing fractures and such?" The Hurricane Bomb scoffed.

The black-haired girl pulled his wrist and he winced. She proceeded to take off the headband she was wearing, stretched it out and cracked it into place so that it was now straight. Gianna held that along the Italian boy's hand and wrist and wrapped it tightly in bandages.

"I'm not exactly sure if this'll work, but I remember Basil doing this for me once." The girl said.

Gokudera looked at his newly bandaged arm, "Not bad for a woman."

Gianna would've retorted back, but she suddenly didn't feel the urge to fight. But her conscience said nothing about teasing. "So, Gokkun, you do know that it'll take some time for me to get better, right?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going with this, Detchiri?"

"I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle badly so…"

"So?"

"I think it's only fair that you serve me hand and foot for the next week." The olive-skinned girl said with a smile.

"Fuck no." Came the blatant response.

"And why not?" Gianna pouted.

"All Juudaime asked me to do was apologize no—"

"You didn't even do _that_ right."

"Urusai," the silver-haired teen grumbled.

"And it's not like you have anything to lose. I live in the same house as Tsuna so you'll be able to see him all day and it's not like I'll be a slave driver, I'll give you some free time. So, how about it?" Gianna persuaded.

"Absolutely not. I'm not sold so cheaply."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me go through with this." Gokudera complained.

"It's not my fault Tsuna just so happens to be the object of your wet dreams." Gianna taunted.

"I swear to fucking God I'll drop you onto the concrete."

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, "Drop me and I'll castrate you."

"Let…go, you stupid…bitch. I can't _breathe_!"

The Cheshire smirk was plastered on her face, "That's the point, smartass."

He glared at her and she glared back.

* * *

Once they got to Tsuna's house, they were welcomed by Nana and once Gianna explained how she "fell from a second story window", Tsuna's mom gave them the okay to go up and relax.

Gokudera settled the thirteen-year-old onto Tsuna's bed and stretched his back. "Damn, you weigh a freaking ton, Detchiri!"

"Hello, Mr. Pillow. Meet Ass-wipe." Gianna said with a smile.

"Wha—oomph!" His face met the pillow, "What the hell was that for?"

Gianna ignored him, "Can you pass me that bag?" Hayato did as he was told, although reluctantly. She began a repeat of what she had done to Tsuna. She removed her shirt and attempted to put on another when Gokudera started yelling.

"Gah! What the fucking hell are you doing?"

The Russo girl paused, "Are you fucking stupid or something? I'm _changing_. Ever heard of it?"

"C-can't you do that somewhere else?" The Storm Guardian stuttered.

"Are you serious? I can barely move, I might as well just change here." Gianna sighed, "Look, if you're so much of a queer, then go downstairs and get me a beer. Master keeps one in the secret compartment at the bottom of the refrigerator."

Gokudera was about to protest but figured he might as well. He was on his way down, cursing the whole way to the kitchen. Once he got there, he noticed that no one was home. As he approached the refrigerator, he took note of a post-it on the door.

It read:

_Dear Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun and Gianna-chan,_

_I went out to buy some groceries and brought the children with me. Bianchi left not too long ago and will be back in a few days. Take care of the house until I get back._

_Love, Mama._

Gokudera felt a sense of pride that the Decimo's mother trusted him but no amount of happiness could erase the fact that he was Gianna's bitch for a whole week. He sighed as he opened the fridge door and got the beer bottle from exactly where the Italian girl had told him it would be. He grabbed the glass bottle and made his way back upstairs. The sight that welcomed him was one that involved Gianna, in some boxer shorts and a large t-shirt, pretty much slouching in bed.

"Did you get it?" She asked.

"Yeah," Gokudera gave her the beer. The teenager opened it with her teeth and spit the cap at the green-eyed teen. "What the crap?"

The girl chugged down the drink and only stopped to take a breath before finishing it. Once she did, she slapped a hand over her stomach and let out the biggest belch anyone in Japan had ever heard.

"Ah, that was good. Haven't had one in ages." Gianna seemed content.

The silver-haired teen cringed in disgust, "Has anyone ever mistaken you for a man?"

Gianna tilted her head to look at Gokudera, "Has anyone ever mistaken YOU for a man?"

Had he had a cigarette in his mouth, it would've been broken in half. He was a millimeter away from taking out his bombs once again when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Tadaima!"

_'You've saved me once again, Juudaime.' _Gokudera thought. He ran down the stairs to go greet his boss and when he did so, Tsuna was more than surprised.

"G-Gokudera-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Long story short, I did as you requested of me. I apologized to Detchiri and am being a 'Good Samaritan' for a week…well, until she gets better." His smile reached from ear to ear. Now, the Tenth would _have_ to praise him.

"Oh, that's good, Gokudera-kun." The brunette began marching up the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going, Juudaime?"

"To check on Gianna, of course."

The teen smoker really wanted to punch the wall again._ 'I do good things and that stupid whore gets all of Juudaime's concern. What the hell!'_

He made his way up to Tsuna's room once more and opened the door, "Juudaime, I'll be back. I'm going to get some cigarettes."

"Oh, okay. Be back before dinner, though. You're always welcome." The Sky Guardian said with the utmost sincerity.

Gokudera felt the urge to smile at his boss' words when an annoying little brick made her voice heard, "If you're going out, can you get me some Pocky sticks?"

He was definitely going to refuse her, but the Vongola Tenth was sitting right by her. And so he said, "S-sure. I'll be back soon."

As Gokudera walked back out, Gianna called out, "MAKE SURE THEY'RE STRAWBERRY FLAVORED!"

The Storm Guardian ground his teeth. Now he _really_ needed that cigarette.

* * *

**dreamgirl: Again, my friend Michael helped me with the comedy. We were just talking one day and I was explaining to him how this chapter would go and he said "What if Gianna retorted back with a 'Has anyone ever mistaken YOU for a man?'?" Hence, that scene came to be. It was a bit different, but since I decided to have GiGi pretend to be injured, it worked out anyhow. Let me know what you think. Oh and it was interesting to hear your theories. Keep them coming ^_^**


	8. Fluff and Cigarettes

**dreamgirl: I would've had this up sooner but not only was I suffering from writer's block, but I was also grounded so it sucked -_- And so, this is the product of raking my brain for an idea. Not sure how I feel about it though. Oh, how many of you guys have read KHR chapter 301? So far, I'm loving it. (SPOILERS) The new Vongola gear is giving me some weird fetish for belts, bracelets and sexy rings. I'm such a freak XD**

**disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by the awesome badass known as Akira Amano. Were I her, I'd bathe KHR in yummy yaoiness .**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"This is a surprise."

"How so?"

"Not often do you seek me out."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my sensei after all."

"Yes, I suppose. Anyway, what is it this time?"

"Nothing really, I just I wanted to see how you were doing and all."

"…Sometimes I ponder over whether I hired an experienced assassin or just a teenage dolt."

"Haha, probably both. But you didn't hire me, I _chose_ to team up with you, Sensei."

"Call it whatever you wish, Russo-san."

The girl's eyes suddenly became serious as she looked at the hologram radiating from her bracelet-watch, "I am just a few steps away from completing my goal, all you have to do is provide me with the means necessary in doing so."

"The weapons you have are just prototypes," the hologram replied.

"But I use them to their fullest potential, no doubt about that. Once I fulfill my mission, you'll have all of the 'materiale di ricerca' you want for all of your sick little hobbies."

"Tutto in nome della scienza." The hologram said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Chiamatela quello che vuoi, Insegnante." Gianna retorted.

Her sensei was about to reply back when the Italian girl heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She switched the hologram off and arranged her illusions so that no fault could be found in them.

The door opened.

"Gianna-chan, I've brought you lunch." Nana said as she carried a tray with food on it into the room.

The black-haired girl smiled softly, "Thank you very much, Mama-san. I'm sorry for having caused you so much trouble."

"Oh, not at all. It's not your fault that school windows seem to be so poorly installed nowadays."

"Um, yeah, I guess." She really hated lying to Tsuna's mom. She was too nice and Gianna didn't deserve it.

"Tsu-kun and the rest of them should be coming home soon so you won't be lonely for too long." The older woman said with a smile. Gianna smiled back and kept her eyes on her as she left the room.

The dancer sighed. It was the same routine day in and day out for the past three days and it was starting to get on her nerves. Being bedridden was such a pain in the ass…literally. She could've gotten up at whatever moment she liked but Nana would hear the movements from the floor below and whenever she went out, it would be right about the time Tsuna and his friends would come home from school. It was as if she suspected Gianna of faking her injuries, which she was but she wasn't going to tell anybody that. Not when she had about 75% of their trust. Well, except Gokudera…or Hibari. Hell, the Namimori prefect didn't trust _anyone_ so it wasn't much of a shock. Things would work out anyway.

In the middle of the girl thinking to herself, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei suddenly appeared in the room.

"Oi! What are you doing laying down in bed doing nothing to the EXTREME?" The boxer yelled out.

Gianna felt her eye twitch. She never had a proper introduction to Kyoko's older brother and she really didn't want to start now that she was supposed to be "sick".

"I'm…hurt?"

Ryohei looked at her incredulously, "Hurt? Ha! You should go out and jog to the EXTREME. That always does the trick whenever I'm injured."

_'Not all of us are crazy-ass boxers like you,'_ the girl thought to herself.

The Vongola Decimo interrupted, "Eto, onii-san, Gianna-chan is recuperating from a battle she was in."

"A battle? With who? I'll make that bastard feel some extreme pain. Fighting girls is for wimps."

A smirk crept its way up to the girl's tan features, "It was a certain someone who uses bombs." Ryohei froze. He didn't get it. She sighed, "A certain takohead did it."

The boxer's face lit up at the sudden realization and then got all serious (well, perhaps not so much). "Oi! What the hell is your problem, Octopus head!"

Gokudera felt a vein pop, "_My_ problem? You should ask what _her_ problem is! She's the one who—" His eyes looked over at Tsuna who had a disapproving look on his face. He immediately shut up. "Tch, forget it." He plopped down onto the floor next to Yamamoto.

The group was silent for a few moments.

_'Boy, do you know how to start shit up, Gianna.'_ The Italian girl said to herself. "So how was school?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Tsuna shrugged as he sat down and Ryohei followed. "It was the same as always. I was actually given some more homework for you to catch up on by the teachers."

Gianna made a disgusted face, "Ugh, that sucks ass. If it's too much I don't wanna do it."

Yamamoto laughed, "Haha, that's good. Then we can both be scolded at."

"You're not doing your homework, Yamamoto?" The Tenth asked.

"Ah, nope," he replied with a smile.

Hayato muttered, "Idiot" under his breath.

"How come?"

"I've had to practice hard during baseball practice since the season's coming up." Takeshi answered.

Tsuna's facial expression became dark and angsty,_ 'Oh, right. I forget that the Vongola isn't the only thing a part of Yamamoto's life. He still has baseball. He shouldn't be involved with the mafia…he doesn't deserve such a hard life.'_

Nobody else noticed the sudden gloomy aura around the Decimo besides Gianna. She looked at the Sky Guardian and wondered what he must be thinking. Finally, she decided that she had enough of the awkward silences. She never did like them.

The Russo girl butted in, "Anyway, how are Kyoko and Haru doing?"

At the sudden mention of the orange-haired girl, Tsuna became elated and started going on and on about the object of his affections. That's when Gianna noticed something else. She looked over at Gokudera and she saw a painful expression on his face.

_'There it is again,'_ she thought. _'The same one he made when Tsuna was talking about Kyoko and the maid outfits.' She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew something was definitely wrong. 'Goddamn it, this whole Family's filled with angsty emo bitches.'_ She sighed.

The teen bomber got up and walked towards the door. The Vongola Tenth called out to him, "Where are you going, Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm going out for a smoke," the silver-haired teen replied. He was about to walk out when Gianna threw her pillow at him. "What the _hell_?"

"I wanna go outside too." She said.

"And?"

"Carry me."

Another few seconds were left to silence.

"No."

"But Gokkuuuuuuun," Gianna whined, "You're the reason I'm like this. The least you can do is carry me outside since you're going out anyway."

He would've left her. He really would've…but the pressure of having his beloved Juudaime sitting a few feet away was too much for him. So, to prove that he wasn't useless at all, he did as the girl asked. Gokudera wanted Tsuna to see how handy, strong and useful his right-hand man could be.

The Hurricane Bomb walked over to the girl on the bed and sat down right next to her. "Get on," he said. Gianna quirked an eyebrow but did not move. "What the fuck is your problem? Don't you wanna go outside?"

"Well no shit, of course I do but you don't honestly expect me to go out in my pajamas, do you?"

If looks could kill Gianna would be dead a hundred times over by the way Gokudera was glaring daggers at her. "And why the fuck not?"

"Well, if you say so." The Italian girl threw the blankets off of her body and sat up.

Every boy in the room suddenly got a nosebleed, except Gokudera who just seemed overly pissed up at this point but was trying his best to suppress a blush.

"G-Gianna-chan!" Tsuna yelled in astonishment.

"What?"

The boy stuttered, "Uh…you…you…that…" His poor little virgin eyes couldn't handle the scene before him.

Yamamoto was shocked but laughed, "You're funny, Gianna-chan but I don't think it'll be too good for our hearts if you walk around like that."

_'Wow, the baseball nut actually made a solid point.'_ Gokudera thought to himself.

The dancer looked down at herself. She was currently sporting nothing else other than her bra and booty shorts. She shrugged, "I told Gokkun that I had to change but he didn't listen."

Everyone proceeded to glare at Gokudera.

Tsuna dug through a bag and pulled out a tank top and a pair of jeans. He tossed them to Gianna but missed his target and it landed on Gokudera's face. His eyes widened, "Ah, gomen, Gokudera-kun."

Hayato felt no bits of anger entering his brain since it had been his boss who threw it. He just picked the shirt and pants off his face and tossed it onto Gianna's lap.

"Put it on and let's go, Detchiri." Gianna pulled on the tank top put threw the jeans back at Tsuna, purposely hitting him hard in the face. "How dare you hurt Juudaime like that!"

"I don't wanna wear them."

"B-but Gianna-chan, you can't go out like th—" Tsuna tried to explain.

"Of course I can," she reasoned, "these are shorts. They're booty shorts but they're still shorts. It's not like I'm wearing a see-through underwear."

Immediately after the words left the girl's mouth, each boy, including Gokudera imagined Gianna in transparent panties. This nearly left the boys in blood loss but had Gokudera grinding his teeth. He roughly pulled his fellow Italian onto his back and marched out of the room.

As they walked down the staircase, Gianna wrapped her arms around Gokudera's neck, holding herself up. At the same time, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "What the hell is your problem? I'm a sickly person, remember?"

"Sickly my ass. You seem better now than before."

"Screw off. Why'd you just take off? I was having an interesting conversation with the guys."

Gokudera opened the door and walked them outside. "You whore. You weren't having a conversation, you were soiling Juudaime's mind!"

The crimson-eyed girl brought her face closer to Gokudera's and whispered in his ear, "I wasn't soiling anyone's mind. Why? Were you imagining dirty things, _Gokkun_?"

The Italian boy's eye twitched but he couldn't prevent the blood rushing to his ears, "Only a prostitute like you would think that!"

Gianna's features became serious, "Now that's not very nice, Gokkun. I'll have you know that I am not a whore. As a matter of fact, I am a virgin thank you very much!"

"What the hell? What do I care?"

"Don't call me 'whore', 'slut' or 'prostitute' like that. It bothers me."

"Yeah, sure, whatever Detchiri."

"So are _you_ a virgin, Gokkun?"

Gokudera slid a cigarette into his mouth and lit it up, "S-shut up, I'm not answering that."

"Oh? And why not?" Gianna loved this newfound way of teasing the bomber. "Got something to hide from your beloved 'Juudaime'." She mocked.

He took a puff from his cancer stick and nearly choked when he heard the implications in the girl's words, "Of course not! I devote myself to only Juudaime."

"But what about before?" The girl pressured on.

"I'm not like Shamal. Things like that should only be done with someone you love. If I have someone I love, I'll love them forever. I don't switch from person to person." The green-eyed teen replied as he breathed in the smoke from his cigarette.

Gianna was finally stumped. She didn't know how to respond to such heartfelt words. Usually she would tease him, but the words that came escaped his mouth seemed too honest and pure that she couldn't fuck around with it. And that just confused the hell out of her since she didn't know what to do or say. So, they just stayed quiet and said nothing.

As Gokudera was nearing the end of his cigarette, Gianna pulled her hand out and snatched the cigarette from the bomber's mouth.

"Hey!"

The ebony-haired girl examined the used cigarette as if it were a unique specimen. "You know, I've always hated smoking. It's bad for you, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it once and if not a million times. I don't give a shit. Now give it back." Truth be told, the Hurricane Bomb was pissed that she stole is smoke.

Gianna continued to look at the burning cancer stick in between her fingers. And then, instead of crushing it like she usually would have, she brought it to her lips and sucked in. A few seconds later, she started coughing and dropped the cigarette on the floor.

"Fuck! ***cough*** How the hell do you ***cough* **smoke that shit?"

Gokudera wanted to break her face in because she dropped his smoke on the floor. "It takes skill and a true man to smoke a cigarette."

"Uh huh, sure, whatever you say, man. That crap tasted like ass…but it felt good." The Storm Guardian stared at her, "I guess it's true that it relieves stress or something, right?"

He shrugged, "I guess, dunno."

A few moments passed. Gokudera contemplated on lighting up a new one, but he knew how much Tsuna hated cigarette smell and he'd have to deal with Gianna's bitching as well. So he didn't. They just stood there for a bit when the dancer girl brought her lips close to the boy's ear.

"Hey, Gokkun, guess what."

He sighed, "What, Detchiri?"

"We just shared an indirect kiss."

Gokudera nearly dropped her when he heard that.

* * *

**dreamgirl: The fluff was totally unplanned. Like I said, I was just writing and pretty much going with the flow. The actual plot begins in the next chapter, I promise ^_^ Oh, and I've given you guys some more hints. I'm still open to theories because, well, I want to know if anyone gets it right (though I doubt it'll be exactly what I have in mind). PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. What The Hell Is Going On?

**dreamgirl: I REALLY wanted to post this up during Gokudera's birthday two days ago but I was at a stump and ended up making a video instead. For those interested, here's the link:** http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = vEYpUQkGucA

**And this marks the beginning of actual plot ^_^**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Gianna laid in bed, trying to figure out what to do. She had just woken up though she had a faint dream about Lambo and Tsuna yelling or something. It was just a dream…right?

"It's already been a few days and I'm still pretending to be hurt, this is getting so freaking boring," she said to herself. She glanced at her watch, "He _should _be here any minute now. That is IF he even bothers coming on time for once."

For the passed week, Gokudera had been visiting Gianna by Tsuna's orders to take care of her. Most days he would get there late just to leave early or whenever the Vongola Boss seemed about ready to go to sleep. It all depended on his mood really. And other days he couldn't even stand being near his fellow Italian due to her teasing and constant annoyance.

Gianna heard a few steps coming up the stairs and thought, _'That must be him!'_ She started smoothing down her hair and checked to see if she smelled all right, then she paused. _'Wait, what the fuck am I doing?'_ So she stopped what she was doing. Her heart sped up a bit when she heard the person arrive at the bedroom door. She held her breath and once the door opened…

Lambo and I-Pin came running in.

The two toddlers were making so much noise while playing an apparent game of "tag" and even jumped on the bed, making Gianna squirm.

The crimson-eyed girl clenched her fist and a vein popped in her head, "Get out of my room!"

The kids stopped running.

Lambo went up to her and started picking his nose, "This isn't your room. This is Tsuna's room, baka."

Gianna glared at him, "Get. The. Fuck. Off. The. Bed…NOW!"

The Thunder Guardian must've peed in his pants by then 'cause he froze for a second and ran out of the room as fast as lightning. **(A/N: Haha, I see what I did there XD) **I-Pin followed Lambo out even though she wasn't yelled at.

Hence, the foreign teen was left alone, trying to calm down from her sudden outburst. She rolled over onto her side and curled up. _'What the hell is taking him so long? I'm starving!'_

As if on cue, a certain silver-haired bomber came storming into the bedroom** (A/N: I swear I'm not making this puns on purpose)**. Gokudera stood at the entrance and stared at Gianna for a good five seconds.

"Where's the stupid cow?" He asked.

The ebony-haired girl shrugged, "Hell if I know, I just told him to fuck off just now." Hayato turned around to go find Lambo when Gianna called out, "Wait! Did you bring me Pocky!" But it was too late; the Storm Guardian had already gone down the stairs.

She closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. The Italian teen sighed, _'This is definitely gonna be a sucky day.'_

_

* * *

_

"Scary girl! Scary girl! Scary girl!" Lambo cried as he ran towards Gianna.

The girl in question pinched the bridge of her nose, "I thought I told you to—" She stopped as she saw the panicked look on the small cow's face. "What's wrong?"

"He…I…I didn't mean…Octopus head…then poof!" He started to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, back up. What? What happened to Gokudera?"

Lambo was attempting on taking out the Ten-Year Bazooka to explain to her what happened when it slipped from his fingers and fell towards her.

Gianna looked up,_ 'Aw shit, not this again.'_ She clenched her eyes shut as she braced herself for the impact. As soon as the bazooka hit her, she was shot immediately into it.

* * *

"Y-you are…" The figure said as he came into the light.

Tsuna looked at the man's face, 'Huh? This face…' His eyes widened, "Could you be G-Gokudera…"

Older Gokudera fell to his knees and grabbed the boy's shoulders, "Juudaime! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Tsuna could see tears starting to fill the Storm Guardian's eyes. That's when the Decimo noticed a woman at Gokudera's side.

She knelt down with him and put on hand on his back, "Stop, Hayato, you're hurting him."

The bomber suddenly let go, "Ah, I'm sorry!" He let go as if he hand been burned.

Tsuna looked back and forth between his right-hand man and the woman next to him. Why did she look so vaguely familiar?

"Um, I really don't know what's going on. Y-You may not believe me, but I was accidentally hit by Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka." The young Vongola Boss trailed off.

A pained look remained etched onto the older Gokudera's face, "That's right. We only have five minutes." He bit into his lower lip so as to bite back any tears that threatened to fall. He proceeded to tell him that he needed to kill a man called Shoichi Irie. He was about to continue when Tsuna interrupted him.

"Um…there's something that's really bothering me. Why was my self from ten years in the future in this place?" The silver-haired man's eyes widened, "Why am I in a coffin ten years in the future?" The brunette's facial expression looked like one that was certain of the answer but was pleading to be lied to and told that he was wrong.

Hayato let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He looked up at the woman next to him and grasped her hand, as if for support. "T-that's because…"

Suddenly, a pink smoke appeared and TYL Gokudera disappeared. In front of Tsuna now was a fourteen-year old bomber. The one from ten years into the past.

"Juudaime?"

"G-Gokudera-kun?" The Tenth felt his eye twitch. _'I missed out on hearing the truth!'_

"Huh? It's the usual Juudaime," the Italian teen smiled.  
I thought I was taken ten years into the future."

"Uh, no, you're right. This _is_ ten years in the future, Gokudera-kun. I just arrived here a few moments ago as well."

Gokudera seemed surprised and began to look around to see where he was exactly. That's when he realized someone's hand held in his. His eyes were at the same level as the chest of the person whose hand he was holding. He felt his face heat up as he noticed there were boobs on that chest. The Hurricane Bomb's pale green eyes traveled up to the woman's face. They stared at each other for a few seconds. The older girl smiled and then…Gokudera suddenly let go of her hand and put both of his up in surrender and his face was filled with surprise.

"Ah! I—I mean…who the hell are you!" The woman's smile dropped and her red eyes began to glare at the teen. She brought up the same hand that held his and slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! What the fuck!"

"I tried being fucking nice to you and all you say is, 'who the hell are you'? Who the hell am I? I'm your fucking wi—I mean, you should know who I am no matter what time period you're from." The woman pouted as she folded her arms.

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other in confusion. They both looked back at her and studied her features. She had mid-length black hair with side-swept bangs covering the left side of her face. The right side presented an eye with carefully drawn make-up, making her bright-red pupils stand out. A few freckles decorated her cheeks and across her nose but they were barely visible due to her tanned skin. She was foreign, no doubt about that. Possibly Italian. No scratch that. Knowing the fact that they were involved with the mafia, they were _sure_ she was Italian. Hence, the Italian woman was wearing a black dress suit with a red shirt underneath, red high-heels, red nails, and even bright red lipstick painted onto her full lips.

_'This chick looks like a fucking psycho,' _Gokudera thought.

The woman reached into her jacket pocket, attempting to take something out when the teen smoker tackled her to the ground.

"Drop the gun!" He yelled and he wrestled with her.

"What the fuck? Get off of me, you idiot!" She was strong but she didn't use much force to fight him off.

"Not a chance when you're about to shoot Juudaime!"

_SLAP!_

"As if I'd do that…stupid." She said after she slapped him, causing the trio to go silent.

Gokudera kept his hands on either side of her and noticed a chain poking out from underneath the collar of her shirt. There was a charm at the end. Pink ballet shoes.

"D-Detchiri?"

The Italian woman sighed, "Now you recognize me?"

Gokudera was so shocked that he couldn't even nod. He just kept looking her up and down and fought back a blush. He stuttered, not sure of what to say. Older Gianna sat up, successfully knocking him off of her.

"I was just going to get my cell phone, dumbass. No need to get all guard-dog on me, 'kay?" She said.

This time, the younger teen finally found something to say. "Yeah well you shouldn't be so fucking secretive."

"And when was I ever secretive!"

"You hadn't said a word since I got here, leading me to believe you were after Juudaime's life!"

Gianna quirked an eyebrow, "That makes absolutely no sense. It makes me wonder why I ever…Nevermind. I have to contact the others about your appearance."

"Why are we even in the middle of the forest, anyway?" Hayato asked. The crimson-eyed woman looked at him with sad eyes and motioned towards Tsuna's direction. Gokudera looked back at his boss and noticed the coffin he was sitting in. "What is this? It looks like a coffin."

"It doesn't 'look like'…" The Sky Guardian trailed off.

The teen bomber's eyes widened, "Huh? That means the Juudaime ten years in the future was…"

Tsuna climbed out of the coffin once he saw his right-hand man sulking, "Um, Gokudera-kun…Gokudera-kun, are you all right?"

The silver-haired teen stood up, "What was I doing ten years in the future! Why was Juudaime in a coffin!" He fell back onto the ground, clashing his knees on the grass, "Damn it! Letting you die…I'm not qualified to be your right-hand man!"

"No one's dead yet!" Tsuna exclaimed even though he truly didn't want to face the facts. After a while, he realized there was nothing he could do to brighten up his friend's mood so he walked over to where TYL Gianna was.

"It's nice to see you again. It's been a while, Tsuna." Gianna smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess so. What exactly was going on back then?" The Vongola Decimo asked.

"Ano…I was…at a party?"

Tsuna didn't know why but he got the feeling she wasn't telling him the complete truth. "A party…I see. Was it fun?"

"It was…eventful." The foreign woman laughed nervously.

"Hey, my self from ten years in the future left this, right?" Gokudera called from a few feet away, holding a suitcase in his right hand. Gianna nodded so he proceeded in opening the suitcase and dumping out all of his belongings.

"Gokudera-kun, maybe you shouldn't open that without permission." Tsuna said with concern.

"Nah, he won't mind. It's mine, after all!"

Gianna smirked, "I wouldn't count on that, he might just kick your ass if he ever meets you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Gokudera brushed her off. He searched through the thing that fell to the floor. He found two boxes, a glass case, a wallet and a picture. He was about to flip over the picture when Gianna threw herself in the way.

"Wait!" She quickly grabbed the picture and hid it behind her back, "This…uh, this isn't anything important."

"What the hell are you talking about? It's _mine_, it was in _my_ suit case so give it the fuck back." The green-eyed teen said.

Gianna stood up, holding it away from him. She was successfully winning since she stood a good four inches above him and loved every second of it. But he knocked into her, making her drop it. Though Tsuna picked it up and turned it over.

The fourteen-year old looked at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of TYL Gianna in a white dress, standing next to the older Gokudera…in a tuxedo. He flipped it over and read the writing:

_Just Married_

_Hayato x Gianna_

His eyes widened, his hands began to shake and he blushed to the color of Gianna's eyes.

"Tsuna, can you please give it back?"

The Tenth nodded and shoved the picture back to her.

"Juudaime, you should've given it to me!" Gokudera whined.

"Uh, no, you see…it's…it's not…I mean—"

"He knows who's boss so shut the fuck up, Whiner."

Gokudera glared at her and was about to say something when a figure appeared behind them.

"I knew it," the person said.

The trio looked back and then…poof! The pink smoke enveloped Gianna and within seconds, a teenage Gianna appeared in a black t-shirt and short-shorts.

"Fuck man, nice time to show up," the silver-haired teen groaned.

The Italian girl was so confused, "What? What am I—"

"Nice to meet you," the figure said as it took off a chain around its ring and presented a weapon on its arm, "and goodbye."

* * *

**dreamgirl: This is what TYL Gianna looks like: **http : / yfrog . com / n0img1777wj

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. Wait, what?

**dreamgirl: Guess what today is~ It's Xanxus' birthday! And this year it's 10/10/10! I wish I could write a oneshot for him but I have no time. High school's baring its teeth with crap-loads of homework and tests. So, I decided to update this fic since Xanxus IS in a way related to this story, I just can't say how. You have to guess ;)**

**disclaimer: *sniff* In honor for the ended anime, I will say I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Though, you have no idea how much I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was all happening too fast. First, the stupid little cow's time machine thing hits Gianna. Then, she ends up in the fucking future with some crazy-ass chick pointing a cannon at her face. Next thing she knows Tsuna and Gokudera are both getting their asses kicked and she's currently running for her life.

_'Damn it! Why did I have to choose today out of all days to not carry my box weapons,'_ the Italian girl mentally kicked herself.

All she had on her feet were socks and not even those were okay for kicking stuff with. She'd undoubtedly break her foot if she tried. What Gianna desperately needed her boots to survive or else she didn't stand a chance. Not against this lady.

A mechanic centipede that erupted from the woman's box weapon suddenly wrapped the Vongola Decimo.

_'That shit isn't supposed to be in anyone's hands yet! I'm the only one who has the prototype,' _Gianna complained once more.

She was beyond pissed and yet there was nothing she could do. The teenage girl just watched from her position by a tree as the centipede forced Tsuna's flames to emit. She desperately wanted to do something, nothing could get to him before she did and if they did…that would ruin _all_ her plans and everything she had just worked for.

And the Russo girl's worst nightmare came true as the Tenth fell to the ground. The enemy stood over him, aiming her arm-cannon at the poor fourteen-year-old.

"Falling for a simple trap like that is pathetic, Vongola Decimo."

Gianna couldn't stand it any longer, the brunette was about to be massacred and it wasn't by her own hands! She had to do something about this! So, she grabbed small little rocks the size of golf balls, threw them into the air and kicked them towards the evil woman. The first one hit her back and the second on was aimed at her head. As the woman turned around in agitation, another rock hit her goggles and made a small crack in it.

"You little brat!" The woman bellowed.

"I won't let you kill Tsuna! That's my—I mean, he's our boss!" Gianna yelled as she kicked another pebble. The blue-haired beauty opened her box again and the centipede attacked the Italian teen. Gianna thrashed around and fought back. "Let…go…of…ME! Stupid bitch, come over here and fight me! Mano a mano, like a real man!"

The woman quirked an eyebrow, "You have spunk, kid."

"Yeah, and I have the ass you don't!" The teen spat.

She shook her head, "And very childish."

"Take that back, you bitch! I can take you on any day!" Gianna kicked her feet and threw her arms all over the place trying to fight of the centipede.

The woman smirked, "What would you say if I told you I could kill you this very instant?"

"I'd say that I'd like to see you fucking try!"

Suddenly, the centipede released its hold on Gianna and dropped her onto the floor.

The foreigner with the goggles turned towards Tsuna, "You've got good back-up, Decimo. You've passed." She began to walk away and freed Gokudera from his makeshift cage.

"How do you know Juudaime and about the Vongola!"

The woman took off her goggles, "My name is Lal Mirch; I work for the CEDEF."

_'That's the organization my father works with,' _Tsuna thought to himself.

Gokudera started throwing questions at Lal Mirch and she just tossed him an apathetic expression, "It would be easier for me if those who won't follow would just die. I don't have time." She turned her back on them, "Find your answers once we get to our goal."

"Goal?" Tsuna asked.

"The hideout."

Gianna walked closer, "Wait, we have a freaking _hideout_?"

Lal Mirch stared at her, "Not _you_, the Vongola Decimo does. You're simply…an accessory his little puppy picked up."

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

The hazel-eyed foreigner grinned, "I'll tell you when you're older."

The Italian teen glared at her, "This means war."

"Wait, is Reborn at the hideout?" Tsuna interrupted.

Lal Mirch turned to look at him, "In this time period all the arcobaleno were killed…including Reborn."

The Tenth's eyes widened as did those of the other Italian teens. Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-what?"

A pained expression tempted to reveal itself onto the older woman's face but she put on her goggles and faced the other direction, "We don't have much time; we have to hurry up."

She began running towards an unknown direction and the three teens followed her, still in shock from the given information.

* * *

"W-wait!" Tsuna called out.

Gianna looked behind her, "Hurry up, she hasn't stopped yet!"

Gokudera came up behind his boss, "Shut up, stupid woman. Can't you see that Juudaime is obviously tired? That damn woman is working him to the bone!"

The crimson-eyed girl quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you said the Decimo could do _anything._"

"Y-yeah well, she gave him crappy shoes!"

"Uh huh," Gianna gave him a dubious look. She continued to run into the direction where Lal Mirch had gone and soon stopped. "Oi, Gokkun! Tsuna! Over here!"

The other two quickly appeared.

"Look, Juudaime, a river!"

All three teens were grateful that Lal Mirch had brought them to where there was water but soon found out they would be camping out for the night and had to go find food.

Gianna turned on her heel to go search when Lal Mirch grabbed her arm.

"You should wash up first." She said.

"Don't I have to go get food, though?"

The older Italian smirked, "A woman deserves _some_ type of relaxation."

Gianna smiled. Oh yeah, she was definitely starting to like this woman.

* * *

Gokudera and Tsuna had split up, hoping they'd cover more ground and find more food that way. The silver-haired teen was too busy thinking about how the suitcase he was carrying could be of any use. That's when he heard the sound of water splashing.

"A lake!" His eyes widened and he gasped as he saw a woman's body coming out from the water. A blush appeared on his cheeks, "T-that's…"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna's voice woke him from his trance, "Look, I found this many mushr—"

Hayato tried to cover his boss' mouth, "Juudaime! B-be quiet!" He tried so hard that he ended up knocking them both into the water. "A-are you all right, Juudaime?"

"S-somehow."

"Dumbasses," A voice resonated from the lake.

Both teens turned to look at the person who spoke. Tsuna as well as Gokudera both gaped and blushed and their noses bled. Gianna just stared at them like they were retarded.

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the mounds on the girl's chest, "Uh…uh…G-Gianna…" He finally couldn't take it anymore and just dove under the water.

"J-Juudaime!" The bomber called out as he turned to look at his fallen leader. The ebony-haired girl moved closer so as to help the Sky Guardian up and prevent him from drowning. "Ah! W-what the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"What do you think? I'm making sure he doesn't go hara-kiri on us!" She stated.

Gokudera but the inside of his cheek as he let his eyes wander. He looked back down at Tsuna and turned away from Gianna. He slid his wet jacket off and threw it at his fellow Italian.

"Don't be so indecent, Detchiri. Especially in front of Juudaime." He said as he helped Tsuna up.

Gianna clutched at the jacket in her hands and felt a sudden pain hurt her chest. She diverted her eyes away as she slowly wrapped the jacket around herself.

* * *

Lal Mirch knew something was going on. She sensed the uneasiness that radiated off of the two teen boys sitting across from her and the Russo girl.

"I-It's nice to see you're sharing the fish with u-us."

"I-indeed."

The older woman glared at them, "Yeah, and while I was busy out hunting, you idiots had to go and get yourselves wet."

Their eyes turned to look at Gianna who was calmly eating her fish. She looked up and her eyes locked on with Gokudera's. He suddenly tensed up and went back to nipping at his food.

Lal Mirch glanced at the both of them, sighed and decided to change the subject, "You know, I've only seen photographs of you and since I knew of the Ten-Year Bazooka, I recognized you. The truth is, I've been working with the External Advisors and just recently, things have been going awry." She proceeded to tell them about the attempted annihilation of the Vongola Family and about the strength of the newly established Millefiore Family. "In this era, rings and boxes are what alter the course of battles."

Gianna listened intently, "You mean, box weapons have taken the place of regular weapons?"

The blue-haired woman turned to look at her, "It's the only means of survival in a battle. You saw for yourself how effective they are." The younger Italian female felt a sense of pride that she played a significant role in the rise of box weapons, but the following words made her feel disgusted. "The rings were originally kept secret by the Mafia underworld, but once word got out, the Millefiore overwhelmed the Vongola with the powers of the rings and boxes. Leading to the deaths of many."

Gianna clenched her fist, _'Some goddamn assholes used them against us! But I should be the one with the most knowledge about them! What the fuck have I been doing for the past ten years?'_

Suddenly, Lal Mirch got up and turned out the campfire.

"The enemy! They're strong so if they find you, you're good as dead!"

They ran to another part of the forest and hid behind a boulder.

"Who's the enemy?" Gokudera asked.

"It's one of the Millefiore's drones. The Strau Mosca, second generation Gola Mosca units."

"Pfft, if it's that thing, Juudaime can take it on _any_ day!"

Gianna nodded, remembering the research she had done and felt proud that she knew that.

They were going to wait for the robot to pass by but then it suddenly started walking towards them.

"Do you have any other rings?" Lal Mirch said, anxiety obvious through her words.

"Um…just this one that Lancia gave me."

The woman face-palmed, "Why didn't you tell me!" As the drone came closer, Lal Mirch tried to fight it off but it was useless. "Shit, it's no use! Get out of here!"

The teens looked back and forth between her and the Strau Mosca. They were doomed until a figure appeared behind the robot and slashed its head. It froze.

"A shockwave?"

The figure aimed his katana down, "Attaco di Squalo. This should buy us one minute."

Tsuna's eyes couldn't have widened more and his mouth was more agape than usual. Gokudera and Gianna looked over their boss' shoulder and stared at the person in front of them.

_'Wait…what?'_

* * *

**dreamgirl: I remember I nearly shat brix when I saw that episode. I was never a big Yamamoto fan but I just HAD to go O_O "wait, what?" No joke. XD Anyway, I'll try not to take a month off next time, but I can't make any promises. Please review, it helps ;)**


	11. Emotional Distress

**dreamgirl: Schoolwork really is a bitch. I've had almost no time to do anything -_- But anyway, if it weren't for my cousin constantly reminding me, I doubt I'd have this up before I made you guys wait two months :/**

**disclaimer: Honestly, if I freaking owned KHR, I would've made soooooooo many things canon. Unfortunately, I don't so...chill.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

All three teens ran up to their savior.

"Could you be…?" Gokudera couldn't believe his eyes.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna's whole face just gave off his astonishment.

"Are you fucking shitting me!" Gianna said crudely, equally as surprised.

The silver-haired teen glared at her.

The ten-year-older Rain Guardian stared down at them, "Huh? This isn't some kind of bad joke, is it?"

Neither Tsuna nor the other could even understand what was going on at the moment. All they knew was that…Yamamoto had changed. He didn't have that goofy look on his face, nor did he have the boyish features. No, his future self had a face only a man could be worthy of. His voice had gotten at least an octave of two deeper and he even had a scar on his chin. It was almost hard to believe that this was the same Takeshi Yamamoto they all knew.

"I came to meet up with Gianna and the agent from the External Advisors, but you guys are here too. But you've shrunk. An illusion? A ghost?" Yamamoto touched his chin in thought.

_'He really hasn't changed at all,' _Tsuna and Gokudera thought.

"Uh well, you see…" The Decimo didn't even know where to begin.

"What he's trying to say is that we got blasted by that little dip-shit cow's Ten-Year Bazooka. So, really, it's all Lambo's fault we're here," the female Italian teen sulked.

Yamamoto's facial expression quickly turned into a forced smile, "I see! Haha, I panicked! No wonder. You seem well, Tsuna." The hint of grief did not go unnoticed by the teens and Lal Mirch. "Anyway, let's get going. We don't wanna deal with any of these again." He said, pointing to their frozen enemy.

* * *

As they got off the elevator, 3 pairs of eyes widened.

"Only about 60% is complete right now." Yamamoto said.

"W-wow!" Tsuna stared in awe. "The Vongola can make something like this?"

TYL Yamamoto chuckled, "I'll let you in on a little secret. You had them build it, Tsuna." He patted the fourteen-year-old's spiky head.

"Huh? I-I did?"

Gianna's eyebrows shot up, "Whoa, like _this_ Tsuna…_our_ Tsuna created all of this? Wow."

"Well of course he'd be able to do it! He _is_ Juudaime after all. He can do anything he sets his mind to!" Gokudera stated proudly.

His fellow Italian glared at him, "Go suck his d—"

Just as the words were about to leave her mouth, Lal Mirch interrupted her with a question.

"Hey, what is that device?" She asked the Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto proceeded to tell them its use. They all passed through it until Lal Mirch collapsed onto the ground.

"Is she all right?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing to worry about. Her body's just in chock from the sudden change in environment." He picked her up and carried her. "She'll wake up in a bit."

They continued to walk for a bit longer until they got to a door. Yamamoto opened it and they stepped inside. The teens scanned their surroundings and then their eyes set upon a certain infant.

Tsuna attempted to create an emotional reunion but one could notice that it definitely wasn't in Reborn's nature. Instead, he decided to let them in on what was going on in the world they had just arrived in. Yamamoto turned on the monitor and showed them a video of what their base was located under.

"We're in Namimori?" Tsuna spazzed.

"We're in Japan?" Hayato exclaimed.

Gianna just folded her arms and huffed in disbelief.

"That's right. And as long as you can't return to the past, this is your problem as well."

Yamamoto rested his back on a nearby wall and took over, "Currently, all Vongola strongholds around the world are under simultaneous attack. Even here in Japan, the Vongola-hunt is continuing."

The Tenth couldn't believe his ears, "Vongola…"

"Hunt?" His right-hand man finished for him.

"You must have seen it, too. The coffin with the Vongola mark," Reborn said.

"That's the thing I was in!" Tsuna replied.

Gokudera clenched his fist, "You bastard!" He punched the older Yamamoto square in the face.

"Gokudera-kun!" The Sky Guardian yelled.

Gianna stood on the sidelines with an unreadable expression etched onto her flawless features.

"What were you doing?" The teen bomber interrogated. "Why did _that_ happen to Juudaime!"

A painful look made its way onto Yamamoto's face as blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Hayato grabbed a fistful of the Rain Guardian's blue shirt, "'I'm sorry' doesn't cover it!"

"Stop it, Gokudera," the infant called out. "You, ten years in the future, were in the same position."

The Italian teen reluctantly let go of Yamamoto and hung his head in shame, "D-damn it."

The group stood in silence for a few moments. Reborn opened his mouth to continue to inform them about the tragedy that struck their lives in the future, but Gianna interrupted him.

"Please, just…stop."

Tsuna looked at his friend with worried eyes, "What happened, Gianna-chan?"

"I'm just tired, that's all. Is there any place I can rest?" She asked, not daring to look at anyone in the eye.

Yamamoto walked over to the door and opened it, "Come, I'll show you to your room."

No one said anything about her abrupt decision, and she felt grateful that they hadn't. But as she walked down the hall and into the elevator with TYL Yamamoto, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the silent atmosphere. She never did like awkward silences.

Thankfully, Takeshi was the one to break it.

"So, how is it back ten years ago?" He asked.

"It's all right, I guess. Pretty uneventful," she shrugged.

"I can just imagine. Kind of nostalgic now that I think about it," Yamamoto looked aside for a moment, "What I would give to go back to those peaceful times."

Gianna didn't know what to say, obviously feeling even more of the depressing aura.

So, she figured, 'Why the hell not?'

"Yamamoto, can I ask you something?"

He smirked, "What's this? You're not one to just _ask_. You just blurt out whatever's on your mind." He patted her head.

She pouted, "I'm just trying to be considerate of the situation, damn it!"

"Well don't be. I'm still Yamamoto, you don't have to worry about any formalities or about asking or saying the appropriate things. I don't care, ya know."

The Italian teen followed him out the elevator, "I just wanted to know…why am I still here? In the future, I mean." Yamamoto's face suddenly became serious and Gianna noticed this. "I suppose I really _was_ found out, after all." She bit her lip. He hadn't said anything yet.

"Tsuna…is a very forgiving man, Gianna. But Gokudera, on the other hand, isn't as merciful." Her breath was caught at his words. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on suddenly entered her veins.

They arrived at her room and he opened the door, motioning her inside. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I-I'm so—"

Takeshi held up a hand telling her to stop, "It's all in the past now. I just hope you don't make the same mistake again." He turned on his heel and left.

Gianna was left standing there, confused in her own emotions. She decided to suck it up and walk into her room. When she did so, she was amazed by what she saw. Her lips created a surprised whistle.

"Damn."

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. It was a room she could only dream of. She walked around and felt the urge to touch whatever she saw. The red-eyed girl walked past the walls, feeling it's smooth texture and appreciating the gray walls. She saw a nearby chair and quickly sat in it. It was white, but incredibly soft. Next, she saw a fluffy white and black rug so she just HAD to kneel into it. But what really tempted her was the bed. It was obviously a modern-styled room, and the bed was low. The sheets were white but the bed itself was red. A dark, crimson red. It normally wouldn't have complemented the dark gray wall behind it, but the white sheets, along with a white, wooden bench in front of the bed allowed it all to blend well. Even the nightstand was black, save for the white drawers and white lamp. Gianna jumped onto the bed, letting her body soak into the incredibly soft mattress. She turned her head and saw a bureau and a walk-in closet right next to it. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" She ran over to the bureau and saw the pictures set on top of it. They were all of her and Gokudera. She panicked, not understanding why her heart was beating so fast. So she quickly just shoved them all into a drawer, especially the one with them making out by the beach. She slumped against the bureau, "What the fuck is going!"

The ebony-haired girl turned her attention to the closet next to her. She opened the door and turned on the light. Now, she knew it was a walk-in closet. But what she wanted to know was exactly how _big_ was it? It seemed like she could keep walking straight in and it would never end. Neither was it narrow so she had a lot of arm space as well. Gianna looked to her right and saw professional-looking dresses, suit jackets, heels, dress shirts and even a furry coat. The further she walked down, the more she noticed the evolution in clothes. She saw ripped jeans, skinny jeans in every color, band shirts, graphic tees, and pretty much everything she wore now. At least her tastes didn't change in ten years. If anything, they just got a hell of a lot cooler. Then, she looked to her left and saw a bunch of suits and dress shirts, black jeans, hoodies, t-shirts. Gianna looked at the floor and saw a myriad of shoes, converses, shiny black dress shoes, combat boots and more. She figured it all belonged to a certain silver-haired teen. She wondered if Gokudera liked clothes just as much as she did because he seemed to have just as much as her.

She sighed in no specific manner. Gianna lied back onto the enormous bed. She looked up at the ceiling and thought to herself.

_'My future self sure is living the good life,'_ she draped an arm over her eyes. "What the hell do I do now?"

* * *

**dreamgirl: Oh shi-**

**Haha, yep, Gianna's having her conscience kick in ;) But well, let's see how long that lasts. :| Anyway, I hope this chapter came out all right. I'm pretty indifferent towards it, but I had fun writing Gianna and her "soft" side. Oh, and of course describing her room and closet! I wish I had all that . PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Discarded Humanity

**dreamgirl: Wow, no update since December. Sound brutal. It really does :C Well, shit's been happening in my life. Good stuff, then bad. It's still pretty bad right now, but meh, I'll deal...somehow. Either way, I promised myself that I'd get back to writing during Spring Break, so here I am. Kind of unmotivated, but I did it anyway. Though, I still love this story. I want to update as often as I can, but obviously I have no time. So I'll do it whenever I find time. So I'm not making any promises right now.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own Gianna Russo. She is a figment of my imagination. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Gianna lied on her king-sized bed as she looked up at the ceiling and tried to figure out why she felt a myriad of emotions at one time. She couldn't quite understand the reason why she was feeling so guilty. The Italian teen was a trained assassin, she was taught how not to have certain emotions. And guilt was certainly one that she was taught to avoid feeling at all costs.

The tan-skinned girl tossed and turned in her white bed-sheets until she finally gave up and decided to get up. She stared around her room before sighing and walking towards the door.

Just as she was about to open it, it opened for her. She jumped back in surprise but remained poker faced. A certain blue-haired woman walked in and stared at the younger Italian female.

"What are you doing here?" Gianna asked. Lal Mirch pushed past the Russo girl and seated herself on the edge of the bed. Gianna just shook her head.

"Russo," Gianna turned around, "Close that door."

The red-eyed girl quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, no. I was actually on my way out."

Lal Mirch glared at her, "Sit. Down. Now."

Gianna groaned but did as she was told. Something told her not to fuck around with this woman. Not to mention she had a sense of respect for her, which was sort of new to Gianna.

So, she sat on the bed, facing the elder woman. "What is it?"

The scarred Italian looked her straight in the eye, and said: "I know what you're up to."

"Good freaking lord, is EVERYONE peeking inside my head!" Gianna smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Shut up and listen to me, Russo." Lal Mirch looked more serious than she originally did. "I may not have known you while you were at this age, but I have heard about you and about what you did. Everyone said it was all right, but I swear to God, I will slit your throat if I catch you doing anything. I have the duty to protect the Vongola lineage, and if you so much as do anything to affect that, then I will not hesitate from erasing you from this future. Do you understand me?"

Gianna stared at her, taking in everything she had heard. And then she bitterly laughed, "You think a simple threat is going to make me piss in my pants?" Her crimson eyes narrowed into slits, "I am a trained assassin and both you and I know that lousy shit like that won't affect me. I may be young, but these eyes have probably seen just as much as you have. And I will NOT let anything get in the way of my goal. Not even the silly emotions everyone thinks I have." She grinded her teeth and clenched her fists, "I kill for a living, nothing will change that. And if I have to kill you in order to get what I want…then so be it. I don't even fucking know you."

Lal Mirch was half impressed by how determined and cold Gianna was, but nothing could make her pity the girl. Within seconds, she had a knife pointed at thirteen-year-old girl's jugular.

"You don't have to know the person who will murder you. You won't be alive long enough to care."

The teen scoffed, "Who said I ever cared?"

She sensed a bit of hesitation in Gianna's words. "Is that some emotion I see?"

Gianna felt the urge to spit at her, "Emotions have no reason to be associated with my lifestyle."

The blue-haired woman pressed the knife a little closer, "Ah, but it seems like there is some. Perhaps fear. Guilt? Or maybe even lo—"

"Don't be ridiculous," the teen cut in. "I feel nothing."

Lal Mirch recognized those words. She realized…she had once said that. Oh, how wrong she was.

"You know…sometimes we convince ourselves of that so that we don't get hurt. But even the coldest of assassins are able to fall in love."

Gianna shook her head, "Those are what I like to call 'human'." She avoided eye contact for a bit as she said, "I gave up my humanity the day I accepted my destiny."

"As have I."

The words shocked the younger Italian, but she said nothing. She saw the look on Lal Mirch's face, and knew that somehow, they were alike. Although, she wasn't quite sure how.

At that moment, Reborn opened the door and suddenly announced, "Tsuna and Gokudera have been injured."

Both Gianna and Lal Mirch's eyes widened.

"How?" Gianna asked.

"They were sent out on a mission to find the rest of the Family, and they were met with members of the Millefiore."

The teen was letting it sink in, "How bad is it?"

Reborn stayed quiet for a while before saying, "Tsuna was stabbed and Gokudera…"

He trailed off. Gianna's heart stopped. And she burst out the door. Reborn grinned and followed after her, in order to guide her to the infirmary.

Lal Mirch shook her head, "That baby always has a plan."

* * *

The infirmary was awfully silent as Gokudera sat by the side of Tsuna's bed. He couldn't leave him, not now. He had let his boss get stabbed, and he wasn't there to prevent it from happening. He felt so stupid.

The silver-haired teen hung his head in disgrace and was sulking when the door suddenly flew open.

"D-detchiri! What are you doing he—?"

Gianna froze but cut him off, "Gokudera?"

The teen bomber seemed confused, "Yeah?"

"Holy fucking shit, I thought you were dead."

"What the fuck?" Gokudera was REALLY confused now. "Why the hell would you think that!"

The thirteen-year-old found herself sighing in relief. "I just…I heard Tsuna got stabbed."

Gokudera clenched his jaw and punched his chair, "I know. And it's all my fault."

"No it isn't. I mean, you didn't do it…did you?"

"Of course not!" He went silent. "But I wasn't there to protect him."

Gianna bit her lip, "You can't protect him every single second of your life. If you did, then he would never be able to experience a real battle and he would never grow stronger. You don't want a weak boss, do you?"

"Juudaime isn't weak!"

"But you're limiting his strength if you baby him too much. He needs to experience things in order to learn. Wasn't it like that when you trained to become an assassin?"

The green-eyed teen thought about it before answering. "…Well yes, but…"

"There are no buts. In this type of world, you have to live through the worst in order to be your best. So…don't worry about not being able to protect him. He isn't dead, and I know he'll just learn from this and improve himself."

Gokudera chose to stay silent. Her words resonated in his mind. He knew she was right, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead, he changed the subject.

He tossed her a letter.

She opened it and read it, "What is this?"

"It's what my future self wrote," the fourteen-year-old said while not taking his eyes off his boss' resting form.

"Well…what does it say?"

The silver-haired boy looked at her, "To put it simply, we have to find and kill a guy to save Juudaime's life."

Gianna held up a picture that came with the letter, "This man?"

Gokudera nodded, "Yeah…him."

The teenage girl took some more time to study the picture and asked, "Is he part of the Millefiore?"

"Apparently. He's one of the head honchoes or some shit." Gokudera leaned over and placed a hand on the Tenth's forehead, just to make sure he didn't have a fever.

Gianna stared in awe, yet her chest tightened significantly.

"You really do care about him."

Hayato turned to stare at her, "He's my boss. Of course I care about him."

She laughed inwardly, _'No, you give your heart and soul into caring for him. There's a difference.'_

She thought about it, but didn't dare say it aloud. Her instincts told her to keep quiet on this one.

"So…how are we going to fight this glasses dude? 'Cause the way I see it, if you guys got your asses kicked by the Millefiore's henchmen, then I doubt we can take on one of the big shots. Just saying."

Gokudera sat uncomfortably in his chair, "I know."

Reborn appeared from his hiding place within the shadows.

"I've actually talked to Lal Mirch about that." A smirk was noticeable on his baby features, "She agreed to train all of you in the style of this era. Of course on one condition."

Both teens cringed.

The door opened and the woman in question appeared, "I need to see your resolve. Although I may not be able to trust you," she glared at Gianna, "but I need to know how important this is to you."

Reborn ran and jumped on Tsuna's bed, hitting in square in the gut, obviously waking him up. The boy howled in a mixture of surprise and pain. When he was about to ask what was going on, Reborn hushed him and told him to listen to what Lal Mirch was about to say.

So, she continued. She revealed a small box, "This box has never been opened. Your first test is to take it and open it. Show me your resolve!"

All three teens stared.

"Well shit," Gokudera groaned.

Gianna, on the other hand, smirked. She knew how the box weapons worked. Although she didn't know all the details, she knew the basics, enough to get her way around. So, she accepted the challenge.

"Who's first?" Lal Mirch asked.

The crimson-eyed girl proudly stood from her chair, "I am."

* * *

**dreamgirl: I've got nothing to say. I'm too tired to think, really. I hope people are still reading this. I don't want to discourage anyone. So, I'll keep my depression face away from my stories. So don't worry. The romance is coming soon ^_^ And basically, I'm tired of having to wait 'cause I wanna write some GokuderaxGianna stuff like ASAP. Hence, more reviews will motivate me more to actually keep writing :3 PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Pot Calling the Kettle Black

**dreamgirl: Well, it's been 4 months. I'm not even gonna lie. I've been depressed and stumped by a crap ton of homework. But I'm back ^_^ Though, not for long since I'm starting my sophomore year and it's gonna be hard as hell. AP World History, Latin, Trig, Chem, and a college course I'm taking at the local university. So yeah...don't expect lots of updates. But I'll try my best!**

**warnings: the usual, cussing, OBVIOUSLY**

**disclaimer: Don't own shit. Akira Amano owns all. Except Gianna. She's mine _**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Lal Mirch stared at the ebony-haired girl, "No."

Gianna gaped, "What! But none of these losers wanna do it! So why can't I?"

"Because I said so." Lal Mirch said before leading them to the training room.

Once they arrived at the training room, everyone stared in awe.

"You can make a real ruckus here without a problem," Reborn said.

"Wow."

"This is amazing, Juudaime!"

"I could play baseball as much as I want in here!"

Everyone turned to stare at Yamamoto.

And then the realization hit Gianna.

"YAMAMOTO? What the fuck are you doing here!" She yelled while pointing a finger at him.

"Haha! I don't know. It was all boom, poof, and then shhh and I found myself here," he smiled and laughed.

Gokudera sighed and Tsuna just froze in disbelief at his friend's apparent stupidity.

"Actually, during Gokudera and Tsuna's mission, the future Yamamoto was exchanged with the younger Yamamoto. So was Lambo, I-Pin, and Haru and Kyoko are all here as well. They'll all in the kitchen." Reborn explained.

Gianna's mouth drooped open, "That's just fucking insane. What are we gonna do now?"

"Nothing, just go on with the plans we've made." The infant replied.

"Which brings us back to your training," Lal Mirch began. "I'll ask you one and one time only: Do you really want to do this?"

"Yep!" Yamamoto called out.

"We'll do it!" Tsuna said next.

"Of course we will," Gokudera chimed in.

They all turned to stare at Gianna.

"What? You don't see me against it. Of course I'm in!"

Lal Mirch nodded, "Understood. But don't ever let me hear you say 'I can't'. I will mercilessly punish anyone who whines."

'_Whaaa! She really is scary,' the Decimo thought to himself. 'But I have to do this. For all our sakes.'_

"This world is different from the your world of ten years ago," Lal Mirch continued. She went on to explain how box weapons and flames worked. When she fired her weapon, everyone looked on in amazement.

"That looks exactly how Gianna-chan used her weapons!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Lal Mirch stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Her fans and boots usually have fla—mmph!"

The Russo girl covered this Vongola Boss' mouth with her hand. "He doesn't mean anything by it. I was just showing him a magic trick, that's all."

Lal Mirch probably already knew, and Reborn must've figured it out by now, but she couldn't let anybody else know her true intentions or whom she was working for. She came this far. She couldn't afford to have it all fall apart now.

The older Italian woman just glared at her and continued with her explanation. At the end, she said, "Now, let's do it. I heard Sawada and Gokudera lit their rings with their flames. That had better be true."

"Um…" Tsuna began.

'This is my chance to show off in front of Juudaime.' Gokudera thought to himself. "Damn straight!" He said out loud.

"Then show me." Their instructor said.

"Imagine turning resolve into flame." Hayato held his fist up to his chest. "Resolve into flame, resolve into flame. Resolve into flame, resolve into FLAME!" He tried for about 15 seconds but nothing happened. "W-what's the matter? It worked last time."

Lal Mirch sighed softly, "I thought as much. It's possible to light a flame during an emergency. However, you're useless in a real fight if you rely on enormous strength you only use in an emergency."

As soon as she finished her words, a red flame appeared on Gokudera's Vongola ring. Lal Mirch's eyes widened.

"Hell yeah!" The silver-haired Italian exclaimed.

"Hm? So these fancy-looking rings do that? Let me try." Yamamoto said as he put on his ring.

"Someone like you won't be able to do it!" Gokudera said looking smug.

"Resolve into flame? Like this?" The baseball player asked. Within seconds, a blue flame appeared upon his ring.

"Y-you did it so easily." The Hurricane Bomb was obviously pissed.

Gianna folded her arms, "Well obviously. You just got your ass kicked in this little one-sided contest of yours."

"Shut up, woman!"

The red-eyed girl yawned. She was getting tired of this little "training session". This was something she already knew. And it annoyed her that she couldn't just show off how well she could perform.

"Yeah, yeah. Well it's my turn." She lifted up her left hand and on her index finger a red flame arose. On her ring finger a purple flame was produced.

"W-wow, Gianna-chan! You have two flames?" Tsuna asked her.

"Y-yeah, I guess," Gianna feigned innocence.

Lal Mirch interrupted her little show-off, "Stop screwing around. So now you've proved that you can all produce flames. Good for you." The sarcasm was evident in her words. "But the training is over unless everyone can light a flame and get this box opened within an hour. If not, I'll go after the Millefiore alone."

Now at this, _everyone's_ eyes widened.

* * *

"I…I can't do it." The Vongola Decimo said.

Gianna stared at him from across the room, where she was currently seated.

"It'll be fine!" Gokudera encouraged. "You can do it, Juudaime!"

"Stop lying to him. If he can't do it, he can't do it." The girl said simply.

"Shut the fuck up, Detchiri! Juudaime can definitely do it! Just give him time…"

Tsuna's expression fell, "No…she's right, Gokudera. But why? Why am I the only one who can't do it!"

Lal Mirch walked over, "Sawada. Are you really resolved?"

'_I really am. I want…to bring everyone back to the past. I want…to defeat the Millefiore. And for that, I have to fight!'_ Tsuna looked at his ring, but nothing appeared. "I still couldn't. I'm all talk. I really am just No-Good Tsuna. I don't know what real resolve is."

Gianna stood up. She walked over to where the Vongola Boss was kneeling. She lifted up her arm and brought it down hard over his head. "Don't be such an idiot! You keep saying you can't do this or you can't do that. Why don't you think about what you felt about back then?"

"Back…then?"

"When you first lit the ring, what did you want to do?"

"That's…I just wanted to protect Kyoko-chan!"

The Italian girl glanced over to look at Gokudera, who was surprisingly not saying anything. In fact, he was looking down at the titled floor. "Well, then, I guess that's a good answer. But isn't there someone you want to protect now, as well?"

"Of course there is." Images of the girls and Lambo and I-Pin appeared in Tsuna's mind. "I want to protect everyone."

Gianna put her hands in her pockets and just watched as a vibrant golden flame appeared on Tsuna's ring.

"You did it, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

The Decimo smiled and looked up at Gianna, "I-I did it, Gianna-chan."

She smirked, "Of course you did."

'_Impressive,'_ Lal Mirch thought. _'Sawada's resolve and Russo's apparent understanding of him…But what's truly surprising is their unhesitant, inherent trust that Sawada could show his inner emotion.'_

While Tsuna and the others laughed and congratulated his being able to produce a flame, Lal Mirch walked over to Gianna. "Why did you help him, Russo? Wouldn't it be easier to do away with him if he didn't have a flame to use with his weapons?"

The thirteen-year-old girl smirked, "It _would_ be easier. But who said I wanted anything to be easy? In fact, I'm the type of girl who likes a nice challenge." And with that, she walked over back to her place by the wall.

Lal Mirch said nothing but announced to the group: "Now, we're finally going to open this box."

* * *

"It's a…pacifier."

Everyone was caught off-guard. Gianna just watched as she recognized the pacifier and who it belonged to.

Within moments, Lal Mirch stormed her way to Tsuna and snatched the pacifier from his hand.

"That's all for today. Go and eat," she said as she left the training area.

"H-hey!" Gokudera called out. "Tch, what's her problem?"

Gianna stared at him, "You guys will never understand."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"Exactly how it sounds. You're stupid and naïve. You won't ever understand a woman's emotions."

And with that, she ran out and followed Lal Mirch.

She hadn't gone far, so when she heard the footsteps behind her, she stopped. "What do you want, Russo?"

"Weren't you the one who was criticizing me for having emotions? And yet here you are, crying over your lover's death."

"He wasn't my lover! I taught him everything he knew. I was his instructor. That's all."

Gianna's ruby-red eyes met Lal Mirch's own copper ones. "Regardless, you care. And your tight grip around that pacifier is sheer proof of it."

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You're just a snot-nose brat who's had everything given to her. You don't know what it's like to have something you care about taken away from you. You haven't lived life yet, Russo." Lal Mirch spat.

"I expected more from someone who has apparently researched my whole life. You know about me as much as I know about you. So don't fucking _tell_ me I don't know what suffering is like. I _have _suffered, just in another form you have." Gianna ground her teeth.

Lal Mirch started to walk again, "Do whatever the hell you want. But don't you _dare_ get in my way. And stay out of my life."

"Fine by me."

* * *

**dreamgirl: I'm SUPER sorry if this chapter sucked :C I'm just getting back into the gist of things. But I think I'm getting Gokudera's character down better. Idk if he was OOC before. But speaking of which I started an askgokudera blog on tumblr ^_^ whoever's interested or just bored and wants to check it out, it's: askhayato (dot) tumblr (dot) com. I'm on like everyday and I answer everything honestly (or as honestly as Gokudera would admit xD) Btw, before anyone asks me, YES, Gianna's finally showing her true colors. She IS as emotionless as she seems. But don't worry, that's all about to change in a few chapters :3**


	14. Confusion

**Chapter 14**

Gianna walked into the kitchen and noticed that everyone had already sat down to eat dinner.

The girl took the chair opposite Gokudera and sat down.

He glanced up at her, "Where did _you_ go?"

"None of your business."

The teen bomber shrugged and looked the other way to talk to Tsuna, but the younger boy was already talking to Kyoko and complimenting her cooking.

Gokudera just sat there silently, waiting for his boss to notice him.

Gianna leaned into an arm she propped up on the table, "You're a lost case, aren't ya?"

The silver-haired teen quickly turned to look at her, "What the hell are you blabbering on about, Detchiri?"

"You're like a poor little ugly puppy who was just abandoned by his owner." Gianna didn't know what came over her, but she didn't hold back.

All the anger and frustration she felt was unfortunately taken out on the wrong person. But she couldn't control herself. She never felt this way before. She didn't know what to do.

Gokudera slammed his hands on the table and the room suddenly went silent.

"Who's like a fucking puppy! Say that again, bitch!"

The Italian girl felt a pang in her chest but she simply smirked, "What? Can't you understand Japanese anymore? Fine, then maybe you'll understand our language. Tu sei un cane patetico. Hai capito?"

Overcome by anger and embarrassment, Gokudera brought his fist up and planned to bring it down on the younger girl's cheek, but he remembered his boss was watching him. So much to his chagrin he let his fist drop.

The teen bomber glanced at Tsuna's shocked expression and felt guilty for even attempting to hit a woman.

Gokudera glanced back at Gianna as she stood up.

"I'm tired of this game."

The crimson-eyed teen shoved her hands in her pockets and walked out of the kitchen. She kept an emotionless expression on her face as she walked to her room.

As her bedroom doors shut behind her, she slid to the floor and buried her face into her knees.

_'What the fuck is going on?'_

* * *

Gianna stirred as she heard a loud noise enter her eardrums. She suddenly realized that she had fallen asleep on the cold tiled floor and as she sat up, she felt her arm go limp from sleeping on it.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

The loud noise persisted and she stood up to see what it was.

Gianna left her room and walked around hoping to find someone who'd explain what the hell was going on.

As she walked down the hall she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around in a defensive stance just to be met with Yamamoto's silly face.

"Yo, Gianna-chan!"

The Russo girl relaxed slightly and sighed, "Oh, it's only you. What do you want?"

Yamamoto laughed, "You're getting more and more like Gokudera every day!"

Gianna felt her heart beat irregularly and her eyebrow ticked, "Don't say that. If you have noting better to say, I have to go."

She turned to leave but Yamamoto grabbed onto her, his smile never faltering.

"I'm pretty sure the noise is coming from the room Giannini works in. Or so Reborn-san said a little while ago."

Gianna quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

The older teen tilted his head, "Come on. I'll show ya!"

* * *

"So what you're saying is that Hibari is _here_!"

Giannini nodded, "Most likely. So far we can only locate Hibird but it's distress signal went off so it can be inferred that Hibari is also nearby. Of course, that was before the signal went out. The battery probably died…"

"Or the enemy shot them down." Reborn concluded.

Worry filled Tsuna's voice, "Enemy!"

All four teens froze.

It was too early to have the enemy nearby. They had just arrived and hadn't been trained efficiently yet…

"We gotta hurry!" The Vongola Decimo exclaimed.

"I agree!" Gokudera chimed in.

Lal Mirch stepped up, "No. It could be a trap."

Gokudera glared at her, "Then what the hell do _you_ suppose we do? Sit back and wait until one of our allies is killed?"

The older woman narrowed her eyes but ignored Gokudera's rudeness. None of them were in the mood to deal with it.

"Look at those dots on the screen. They'll all enemies. That man is surrounded by a whole squad, no doubt. Going in there would be suicide."

Giannini agreed, "Those dots are all above the base. And there's at least one of the Captain rank."

Lal Mirch nodded, "It's Gamma."

"Gamma?" Tsuna asked?

Everyone listened in carefully at the odd name. It sounded familiar to Gianna but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"He's the Captain of the third squad. The two brothers you fought were his underlings. Quickflash Gamma. He's a man who has buried many famous hitmen, and Mafia leaders. The level of the organizations that he has crushed is extraordinary."

Tsuna shook slightly, "He sounds…dangerous."

Gokudera scoffed, "I don't know if it's Gamma or Hammer, but you needn't worry, Juudaime! I can take him down any day!"

Gianna stared at him, "That's a load of bullshit."

The silver-haired teen chose to ignore her, "Last night we did some of our own practice after that, and we tried a few things and we powered up like crazy!"

Yamamoto smiled behind him, "Yep!"

The Russo girl furrowed her eyebrows, "Homos."

Finally, Gokudera lost his nerve.

"What the FUCK is your PROBLEM! I try shutting my trap and being nice for once and you're still an antagonist little prick!"

Gianna looked away, "I'm just tired of seeing your face, that's all."

It wasn't a total lie. In fact, Gianna had to deal with seeing pictures of a future Gokudera in every picture in her room. She was tired of it. And tired of everything it implied.

Gokudera yelled in frustration, "You obnoxious little….GAH! FORGET IT!"

He turned away and tried to calm down.

The air was thick in the room until Tsuna spoke up, "S-So…I didn't know you all went out to practice."

His right-hand man answered, "Juudaime, you're injured so I didn't want to bother you."

The boys went on to talk about something irrelevant while Gianna thought some things through.

_'Get yourself together, Gi. Don't let that woman get to you and you sure as hell can't take it out on that idiot. You need to get close to him. Not push him away.'_

Gianna sighed and as soon as she opened her mouth to say something, Haru came running in.

"Kyoko-chan is missing!"

The Russo girl froze,_ 'Well shit.'_


	15. Revelations

**dreamgirl: **First of all, I'd like to apologize for my five-month long hiatus. I've been a lazy bum this whole summer -.- But as an apology gift, I present to you some fanart of Gianna that B.W. Tempesta made :DDD It can be found here:** _http ( : )/ kuroyuki - no - gallery / # / d50g0yi_**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Gianna ran behind Gokudera and Yamamoto with a good 3 feet of distance between them. She wasn't ready to fight side by side with these two. Her confusion was to great for her to be able to concentrate on a battle.

And with this Gamma person…she had a feeling she knew him, but she couldn't remember from where exactly.

The trio stop to hide behind some trees and tried to devise a plan.

"I think if we do end up fighting that guy, we should try a combination attack," Yamamoto announced.

Gianna imply stared at the Rain Guardian, contemplating whether or not that was a good idea.

_'He's strong but…they don't know the full extent of the Box Weapons.'_

She glanced over at Gokudera to see what he'd say to Yamamoto, but he just furrowed his eyebrows and said nothing. The teen bomber turned away and began to run again.

Yamamoto caught up with him and continued with his plan, "I guess judging by our weapons, I'll be in the front and charge first so in that opening you—"

Gokudera stopped dead in his tracks, looked back at Yamamoto and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't misunderstand! The reason I was going along with you until now was for Juudaime. I have no intention of teaming up with you whatsoever."

Gianna leaned against a tree and folded her arms over her chest, "Why don't you stop being just a prissy asshole, Gokkun. It's not cute."

The smoker glared at her, "You stay out of this! I'm not planning on teaming up with you either!"

"That makes two of us. But if we're gonna do this right, if the future really is this dangerous, we have no choice but to depend on each other."

"Like hell I'm depending on you two!"

Yamamoto finally chimed in, "I guess I'm more disliked than I thought."

"Of course!" Gokudera yelled.

Gianna pushed herself off the tree and walked towards Gokudera and tore his hand away from Yamamoto's shirt. She wasn't exactly trying to play peacemaker, but she knew that she couldn't afford to have them fight in this situation. Her whole plan would be thrown out of whack should that occur.

"How about we just do our own thing. You apparently seem to be doing just fine without our help, let's just go our own way. Capisce?" The Russo girl stated.

Gokudera didn't have a chance to answer her when the teens heard a distinct sound.

Two men dressed in black uniforms approached them. Gokudera and Yamamoto were prepared to fight, but Gianna slinked back behind a tree. She wasn't wasting her time on these small fry. Her gut told her to watch out for this Gamma guy. She knew she knew him and it frustrated her that she couldn't remember.

After the Storm and Rain Guardians defeated the two henchmen, a deep voice came from above them.

"I head the Vongola Guardians ran away in different directions but what do we have here?"

Gianna looked up.

'_Shit.'_It all came back to her now. She knew exactly who he was. And despite all her training with the Box Weapons, she was definite that Gamma would give her trouble.

The red-eyed girl smirked to herself, _'I always like a challenge.'_

"Storm and Rain Guardians, right?" Gamma eyes shifted towards Gianna, "But who is this young lady?"

Gianna froze. If he knew her in the future, he probably knew what she had done. If luck went against her, he could blow her cover right then and there.

"No one of importance," Gianna called out. "Just someone who's gonna kick your ass!"

Gamma laughed, "If we fight, it'll be more of a punishment than a battle. Sorry, but I don't fight little girls."

"We'll see about that."

"No you won't!" Gokudera yelled as he stood between Gamma and Gianna. "I'll take him on so don't you dare interfere, Detchiri." His eyes glanced for to Yamamoto, "You too, baseball idiot."

Yamamoto smiled bitterly, "Yeah, yeah."

Gianna stared at the bomber in front of her, "You're gonna die, you shit. If you let me take hi—"

"Sta 'zitto!" The silver-haired teen yelled at the girl.

"Whatever. Go get yourself killed, idiota."

Gokudera ran towards Gamma and within seconds a series of bombs went off around them, enveloping Gamma in black smoke. Once the smoke dissipated, Gokudera cornered the older man and shot with his Flame Arrow.

"I got him!" The teen shouted.

_'You stupid, stupid idiot. If you think that got him, you're in for a big surprise.' _Gianna said to herself as she backed away from Gokudera and Yamamoto. She had to hurry and prepare herself. This battle was going to be over soon enough.

Within moments, Gamma stepped forward and laughed. "Pretty good."

"W-What!?" Gokduera yelled. '_He's still conscious!?'_

"That reminds me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Gamma, pleased to meet you." The blonde man said in an arrogant tone.

Gianna could almost laugh at the astonishment in both Yamamoto and Gokudera's faces. They really had no idea what the hell they had just gotten themselves into.

The girl lit up her rings and was ready to open her Box Weapons when Yamamoto said, "I think we should team up now."

_'No kidding,'_she thought.

But at that moment, Gokudera aimed his Flame Arrow right at the Rain Guardian and retorted, "Shut up! I already said I wasn't teaming up with anyone."

Gianna rested her head against the tree and let her flame go out.

_'You really want to die don't you?' _She shook her head at the Storm Guardian's stupidity.

The black-haired girl watched as Gokudera's battle with Gamma began. The bomber tried silly tactics that were easily overcome by Gamma's years of experience. Somewhere in the battle, Gamma mentioned his Mare Ring. This caught Gianna's attention. She had heard her "teacher" mention them before but since it really had nothing to do with the Vongola, she didn't pay attention. Now she wished she had.

Before she knew it, Gamma shot down his pool balls to surround Gokudera. In the blink of an eye electric shocks shot right into Gokudera's body. The teen screamed.

Gianna kept her eyes glued to the scene unfolded before her. Although his methods were different, she knew Gamma was still strong. She watched his every move, listened to every sarcastic comment he made. She needed to learn this guy's weak points and his mannerisms. It was the only way she could win otherwise.

And right when she thought Gamma was done with Gokudera, the teen stood up, attempting to fight a bit longer.

'This stupid little-'

In a heartbeat, Yamamoto pushed Gokudera away and confronted Gamma. Gokudera landed right by Gianna's feet. She shook her head at him.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled at Yamamoto.

"I need to fix that rotten attitude of yours. It pisses me off."

Gianna's eyebrows shot up. It wasn't everyday the Rain Guardian got mad.

Gokudera tried getting up, "What!?" But Gianna put a foot on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Before coming to Japan and meeting Tsuna you were a lone wolf and trusted no one else, right? That's why you're so loyal to Tsuna. He's the first person you ever opened up your heart to."

Gokudera tensed up. Gianna looked at the expression on the green-eyed teen's face.

_'That's not it.'_ She mentally replied. _'There's more to it. There's more he feels than just simple loyalty.'_

"But only opening up to Tsuna," Yamamoto continued, "Is a burden to him."

Gianna clenched her fist, _'How dare he say it's a burden. It's not like he understands what—'_

She stopped herself from thinking anymore. Why was she getting so worked up for? It's not like he was reprimanding her. It had nothing to do with her. So why did she feel like knocking Yamamoto's teeth out?

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Gokudera yelled out from his postion under Gianna's foot.

"Isn't the Right Hand the one the Boss relies on and the leader of the Guardians? For someone who ignores everyone, that position is out of the question. As you are now, you don't have the right to be Tsuna's right hand man!"

The bomber dug his nails into the ground and looked away. Gianna took her foot off the boy's chest. She looked down at his pained expression. The girl glanced up as Yamamoto began to fight with Gamma.

Gianna bit her lip before saying, "He has a point, idiot. You can't just rely on Tsuna." What was she saying? She needed to alienate him, not encourage him!

Gokudera sat up, "What are y—"

"No, listen for once." Her voice deepened slightly, "I don't agree with him completely. I don't think how you feel for Tsuna is a bad thing." She watched as Gokudera blushed. "But you need to depend on others as well. If not, you're going to die. You got that? If you don't work together with him, you're going to die. Maybe not here, maybe not now, but one day you're gonna die from that lone wolf shit you put up. So for once, listen to me!"

That shut him up. Gokudera's clear green eyes met her ruby-red ones. "And how do you suppose we get through this, Detchiri?"

Gianna smirked, "Just leave this all to me."

With that, Gianna's rings lit up and she opened her Box Weapons. She ran towards Yamamoto and pushed him aside.

"Oi! You idiot! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Gokudera called out after her.

The Italian girl grinned as she opened her fans, "Kicking this guy's ass and getting you guys out of here."

Gamma quirked an eyebrow at her, "I thought I told you I didn't fight little girls."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a little girl," Gianna narrowed her eyes.

Gianna flung her sharp fan at his head but he dodged out of the way and quickly hit one of his pools balls at her. The girl used her Storm Boots to jump out of the way and stealthily hop through the air.

"Oh? And who are you?" Gamma replied to her early comment.

The Russo girl dodged each hit her threw at her. The rubber soles of her boots made contact with Gamma's pool stick as she hopped on it and flipped over behind him.

She whispered in his ear, "The next Vongola Boss."


End file.
